Clash of the two
by Milkshakechick
Summary: The "stick-wavers" are declaring a war and Chiron has sent Percy, Annabeth and Thalia on a suicide mission into Hogwarts. They must not blow their cover, but with powerful and experienced teachers full of magic in the castle, every step is full of danger. With Percy and Harry, Annabeth and Hermione, trouble is guranteed. All is a mystery except one: Together, their destiny awaits.
1. We go on a suicide mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first book so reviews are really helpful to me! LALALALAAA~**

Chapter One~

Annabeth's POV

"Percy… I have a bad feeling about this.." I said, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was gripping his hand… maybe a little too tight.

"Relax Annabeth", Percy said with his usual grin. "I got this"

I hope he did. Because I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Behind us was Chiron and Thalia. The sky looked dark and threatening… maybe I'm too paranoid these days. What happened? But I walked up with Percy and the others towards where Rachel the Oracle lived.

We entered the room and there was the familiar chocolate cookie scent that seemed to follow Rachel everywhere. She sat in a corner reading a magazine.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh hey Annabeth and co"

Percy began shuffling his feet. He got a little nervous around Rachel ever since we had that argument about him spending too much time with that mortal girl. But he made it up. A brilliant kiss by the beach…a perfect scene…it was amazing!

"Um… Annabeth?" Percy called. He looked into my eyes. His face had an expression that made up of concern, and the other half… well I'm pretty sure he knew what I was thinking because he smirked.

"Oi!" I shouted. Children of Athena do not like to be understood that much...especially when it came to personal thoughts. I blushed an Aphrodite shade of pink and tried to hide it.

"So…Rachel" Percy began. "We were wondering if you heard anything from…the spirit of Dephi?"

The sky rumbled, as if Zeus was disagreeing of us bring up this topic.

"Well…no" Rachel replied, her hair falling naturally in front of her face when she looked as us. I kicked percy in the shin. Just to make sure.

"Ouch" he whispered to me. "What was that for?"

I glared at him and he took it well. He kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Eeew." Thalia said. "We're here you know?"

Ooops.. completely forgotten about them. But there's no need telling them that.

"Rachel… we've got messages…from ancient sources… something bad is going to happen." Chiron began.

Rachel sat up straight. "What… bad things?"

"Well…"Chiron started sweating a little, and I knew that he wasn't comfortable in going deep into this topic. "A powerful side has detected our existence. They are threatening to go to war"

"Wait-" Percy butt in. "How come… you never told me that?"

"Well because I wanted to hear it…from Rachel…to confirm some things"

Uh-oh. I thought. Definitely not a good topic. Way to go! Brilliant. Just what I needed.

"Well… sorry Chiron… I don't get anything from the Spirit of Delphi-" Rachel began.

"It comes from within." Chiron completed, obviously flustered. "I don't get it! The camp is surrounded by magical barriers. How can they-"

"Wait. Who are _they_ that you keep talking about?!" Percy half shouted.

Gods… he's so impatient sometimes. I thought and rolled my eyes. Percy ignored that.

"Well…" Chiron signalled us to come closer. The temperature must have dropped twenty degrees. I was starting to get goose bumps. Then Percy put his arm around me. A little warmth started spreading, and I didn't reject him.

"Its another force altogether. You could say even more horrible then titans. Or giants for that matter"

The sky rumbled again as if Zeus was ordering us to stop talking about this topic. But the way Chiron had reacted to it made me more curious.

"Worse then giants?" Percy asked. "What could be worse than them?"

A shadow fell across Chiron's face. "Users of sorcery"

Percy's face paled. "Wizards?" Then he made an attempt to sound strong. "What-wait they're just wand users right? Firing beams of light?"

"And they don't exist!" I said. Mostly to myself.

"No child… they do" said Chiron, seeming a decade older. "They have discovered us and identified that we are a threat to their whole society. They have started a war."

"But- but I never knew!" I said. Being a child of Athena, how could I just not know that wizards existed after this long?

"Its not your fault. Demigods were never supposed to know this." Chiron replied.

"Wait. Why did you take us to Rachel then?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah why?" Percy said.

"I wanted a confirmation. Like I said earlier, this is bad news. The camp will need at least one year preparing for battle. The Hephaestus cabin will have to get busy. The Athena cabin needs strategies, but first they need to-"

"Understand their enemies." I finished.

"Oh gods." said Thalia. "Chiron- you're- you're sending us into the enemy base?!" said Thalia.

"Well they're not an enemy yet…" said Chiron

"So… how are we supposed to get there?" asked Percy, who hasn't spoken for a long time.

"I believe there is a train called Hogwarts express." explained Chiron

"This… Hogwarts. It's a school right?" I asked.

"Yes, and that's why you'll have to be extra careful. Experienced teachers full of magic wisdom will be there. You. Must. Not. Blow. Your. Cover. I'm taking a big risk, sending out our brightest and most powerful heroes, but you are the only ones capable of staying there."

"What do we have to do?" Thalia asked.

"Stay as a team. Find out about them. Gain their trust. Then when the time is right, I will send a messenger over to call you back. We will arrange your transportation. Then you will need to tell out everything you have found out about them. Every last detail. Understand?" Chiron asked.

"Well yes… when do we leave?" I asked

"Now."

"Now?!" I replied. "But we haven't prepared! I have no idea what to do at all! No strategies and no preparation!" I wailed.

"We don't have any more time to lose." Chiron looked at Rachel, who was still reading her magazine. "You haven't got anything?" He asked, hopeful.

"No. I don't feel anything. Im sorry guys."

"That's ok" said Percy. "We cant really blame you"

I felt like kicking Percy again, but after what I heard, my head was full on spinning and trying to sort everything out. Wizards that I never knew existed? Heading to where we could potentially get killed? Them thinking of us as an enemy and preparing an attack on camp half blood? And we are the only hope or the camp dies? Too much. It was too much. I ran outside gasping for air. The sky boomed with thunder and lightning and rain poured down on me, soaking my clothes and making me shiver. Percy ran after me, hugging me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… I just needed some fresh air." I whispered.

"We can do this. Together." He whispered back.

Then Thalia walked outside sharing an umbrella with Chiron. Her expression was grim.

"Come on guys." She said. "We should get packing."

**Sooo how was that? I hope it was ok ^^ I'd love reviews and thoughts on this story. Next I will be doing Hermione's POV. Some interesting things happening between the two "smartest of the grade/camp". I will try and update ASAP and I love you all! As I said PLEASEEE give me reviews it would be super helpful!**

"**yeah give her reviews" smirked Thalia.**

"**Hey! This is my part. You've been hogging the last chapter-or-so" **

"**What?! It was mainly all Percabeth. You know, them kissing and Percy hugging her. EEEWW…"**

"**Alright, alright!" **

"**Heheh that's right. Maybe put Artemis in"**

"**What? That doesn't even fit with my storyline…"**

***Thalia storms off***

"**Oopsies..."**


	2. Demigods and Wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Thankyou guys for your reviews! It's really helpful for me! I'd love ANY suggestions, helpful ones and ones on how I could improve to make this fanfic better! Artemis WILL come in sometime later so don't worry! (suggested by theHuntress101-thankyou!) Special thanks to everyone who wrote a review (again) because you're all AWESOME 3 BTW sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but its set 1 year after the last book (the last Olympian) in the Percy Jackson series 3 Nico will come in, and I promise there will be some thalico! (suggestion by anon)**

Hermione's POV

"Harry!" I shouted, bobbing up and down so he could see me through the crowd in platform 9¾. "Harry- I'm here!"

He tried to make it over but was pushed back by parents and students.

"C'mon Harry" Ron shouted beside me. "Trains going to leave soon!"

Steam was puffing out and the great engine of Hogwarts express started roaring.

"Harry!" I shouted.

He was almost there.

"Harry- faster!" I said, panic on my face.

The train started moving.

"Oh no." Ron groaned. "He's not going to make it!"

I didn't want to believe it. But it was true. We were already moving faster than running pace. He would never be able to catch up with us! Then, he slammed on the floor, with another boy and two other girls.

"Wha- what?" said Ron.

"Harry!" I shouted with relief.

"Ron…Hermione…" he groaned.

He stumbled to get up, and Ron had to help and drag him- literally drag him to the chair. I offered him a cup of hot water. His glasses were also cracked. I held up my wand "Re-"

"Repario!" Ron shouted with his wand.

Geez… couldn't he tell I was going to perform that spell? He grinned in my direction and I felt my heart miss a beat. "Get a grip…" I whispered to myself. Then I felt a pair of eyes look in my direction. I turned wildly, to see who's eyes they belonged to. Threatening and intelligent. I was stunned to see myself looking at another girl- the same people who slammed Harry on the floor. I felt a wave of anger rush through me. How dare they treat the quidditch captain like this?! I turned to look at her, but she didn't back off like others. She was different a sense. I couldn't wrap my mind to it, and I hated that feeling.

"Im Annabeth" she introduced.

I didn't know what to do. Her eyes paralysed me. It was grey like thunder. Her brown hair was spread across her not making her look beautiful, but like a goddess. Wait- what am I thinking?! I'm the one in charge here! Just wait until we get to Hogwarts!

"You still haven't given me your name" she said matter-of-factly.

Check. I did not like this girl.

"What house are you in?" I said, trying to sound like I was the boss. There was no way I would lose my ground to- to her. I was prefect. And not boasting or anything- but I know pretty much everything. I would never admit this to Harry or to Ron but I am pretty smart. Very smart for a muggle-born. And I did not like this girl.

"I'm a transfer student from another school"

"And the other two?"

"They're with me."

I studied the other girl. She was sleeping but she had an aura- a powerful one. I wonder what houses they would be sorted into. This would turn out interesting. Then I looked at the boy and my brains freezed. He looked amazing. Ok. So he was fiddling with a pen- doesn't matter. His black hair swept carelessly across his forehead and he eyes were sea green. They were beautiful and warm- unlike that other girl eyes- which looked… threatening. He was skinny but I knew that he had great reflexes. His eyes kept looking from one side to another- maybe because this was his first time on this train? But I had a sudden urge to stop the train… and go on an adventure of our own. Without clumsy Ron and famous Harry. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be the "smartest girl". I wanted to be with him.

"Oi- Hermione" Ron interrupted, "D'you think, you could-"

I looked at him and he was a disaster. He was 17 and still as clumsy as ever. He had a cut on his hand- goodness knows how he got it. He grinned again. Gosh I don't know why my heart skipped a beat at him before. He looked like someone who was so unlikely for me to fall for. But that boy on the other hand, he was mysterious but he looked like someone that would actually listen and understand about my ideas. I was so curious about him, but that girl- Annabeth made me scared. I couldn't believe it! I was scared of her. But why? My brain ached to search for an answer, but I didn't get one. Was it her eyes? No. How she spoke? Definitely not, we only had a few conversations. So… why? Why was I scared of her?

"Urgh." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Ron said. "Erm… Hermione, you still haven't stopped my finger from bleeding…"

"Cant anyone get a bit of peace and quiet around here?!" I snapped.

I didn't want to heal Ron and his stupid finger. He has Harry. The boy on the other hand... no… I needed more time. I don't believe in love at first sight. I needed some breathing space. I needed some time to figure this out. Why that girl made me all nervous around her. I knew where I was. She didn't. She was just a transfer student. Soon, I would be at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry… and I would do what I always do. Find out about them… and that boy. Hopefully, this year wouldn't be as hard as the last. Goodness knows what will happen to my life apart from learning and reading books. We were going to have an interesting year. The train seemed to go slower now, and sky was getting dark.

"Soon" I whispered. "Soon we will be at Hogwarts… Then everything will be solved…" I didn't get to finish my thoughts, the rhythm had a hypnotising effect. And I fell asleep under the monotone sound of its turning wheels.

**How was that? Sorry I made Hermione all scared about Annabeth, but I wanted Annabeth to make an impression on Hermione. When they get to Hogwarts, the misadventure will begin! Nico will come in soon as promised, and so will Artemis.**

"**What about me?" Artemis said.**

"**OH- MY GOD." I half shouted, half shrieked.**

"**Yes, yes its me." **

"**Gods, I HATE it when you goddesses just pop up in air. Cant you give me a head's up before?"**

"**I couldn't think of a message"**

"**Oh I dunno- how about…er..wait...how about… INCOMING!"**

"**are you…serious…"**

"**Sorry! Sorry!" I said, a bit too hurriedly. **

"…**hey… where is she..? OH MAN ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AGAIN?! "**


	3. Artemis pays me a visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Hey guys! So… sorry if chapter two was a bit random haha :P thankyou all for your suggestions and reviews! I couldn't wait to get writing again about this fanfic. I would really love more reviews because I do read them and they give me a lot of support. You guys are my inspiration!**

Percy's POV

"Be careful" Annabeth said to me. We were going on boats to cross the lake. The other three I met on the train wasn't here. Beside us were a lot of smaller children. First years.

"Sooo… im guessing this is a special welcome." I said to Annabeth

"Agh.. im still half asleep. It must be like midnight." Thalia groaned.

"Thalia, we're on a- Whoa PERCY WATCH OUT!"

"What?" I began, but I never had time because I was knocked off the boat and sent splashing down into the cold lake. Above me, I heard gasps and screams. Fine, so this didn't happen everyday. I was about to propell myself to that building- Hogwarts I supposed. But even though im a son of Poseidon, things were kinda hard to see from underwater. I breathed in air bubbles and prepared myself to shoot across the water when a voice rang out from my head.

"Yes, and that's why you'll have to be extra careful. You. Must. Not. Blow. Your. Cover." Chiron's voice rang in my head, echoing loud and strong.

I braked at the last minute, and the water current hit me hard.

"Wow" I spoke underwater. "I never knew I had so much pressure behind" Then I groaned. "Man this hurts." I let the water heal my bruises, and I was as good as new in no time. A thought came to me "Annabeth would LOVE to see this, me healing all my bruises. Again." Then, "OH WAIT. NONONO. HOW LONG HAVE I STAYED IN HERE?!" You see, I loose track of time when im in the water. It feels like, imagine the best day you've ever had. No homework, no school, just something that you want to enjoy. Then times that by seven and imagine if you stayed here, it would never ever end. That's how I feel underwater. I propelled myself up in the air, forgetting all about Chiron's words about not blowing my cover, and shot up out of the water.

When I looked across, there were no boats. Except for a man poking a stick in the water.

"Encouraging." I muttered. I scanned the land for Annabeth. She was talking to Thalia and not acting worried at all.

"Great. Now what do I do?" If I swim towards shore, surely they will begin to be suspicious because I've be down here long enough to drown, magical or not. If I don't, well… that stick looks pretty sharp to me."

Then I had an only Annabeth could have brainwave. In other words, it was pretty smart for me to think of. I needed a distraction. But how could I contact her? I splashed a column of water up. To others, that was just some waves being disturbing. But to Annabeth, it was a code we up at Sea of Monsters. One huge kick. Help. I blasted a smaller wave of water up. Followed by another huge kick. Big-small-big. Dis-trac-tion. I saw Annabeth whisper to Thalia, and I knew she got my message. Trust a daughter of Athena to distract the whole school to look at her. What could she do?

"Help!" Thalia shouted.

This was my chance. I know time was short and I should've hurried to sneak in with the crowd, but I had to know what Annabeth was up to. I couldn't see her at this height, so I propelled myself upwards. Someone was lying on the floor. Annabeth. I was shocked. This isn't something she would do. I expected her to wave her sword around and then being the smart girlfriend she was, somehow get away with it. But fainting? Seriously? I mean, im not smart and all, and I could've done a lot better than THAT. Then it hit me. She must have remembered Chiron's words as well. No wonder she wouldn't act like a maniac waving her sword and probably hurting a few stick-waving wizards in the process.

"Smart", I complimented. Then I propelled myself with a powerful blast of water and swam to shore. I reached there in a few seconds but the land was several metres high. Did not think of that one. If I propelled myself, people would see me. If I didn't, well how in hades was I supposed to get up there?! Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a ladder. It was impossible. Who would have a ladder? Then I saw a women sitting beside it, looking at the horizon. I sucked my breath in so quickly, I must have swallowed water. That was a first. And it wasn't fun.

The women was the eternal maiden goddess: Artemis.

Taking most of my bravery and pride, I got up the ladder and drained the water out of my clothes to become dry. The goddess wasn't looking at me, but somehow I had a feeling she wasn't here to just get water splashed on her (accidently) when I was drying my clothes. But I had no idea how to begin a conversation with a goddess. I ran a few idea's in my head.

Hey. Whats up. Nope. Too casual. There's a high chance artemis might get pissed and use her silver arrow to blast be out of the sky.

What about- So, come to visit me? No. Too cheeky. And it would be awkward if she said yes.

Finally the goddess seemed impatient. She turned to me.

"Percy Jackson." The goddess began.

Why does everyone call me like that? I thought, a little annoyed. Every single god begins with my name when they are talking to me. Well, except for Dionysus who calls me Pedro Johnson.

"Do you know why I am here?" She continued.

"Umm… no" I answered, rather lamely.

She shook her head as if there were no hope.

"You have a difficult road in front of you."

Then I did the most crazy thing. I spoke to her without thinking. Which is top on my list for "101 ways to get killed by gods and goddesses"

"Can you just tell me without the prophecies? I want you to be straightforward."

At once. I wanted to swallow that back. Curses.

Artemis laughed. "You've got a nerve, Percy. But we gods and goddesses were never allowed to go in the ways of fate."

I tried to behave myself. "So… why are you here?

"You have many difficulties ahead of you. Up in Olympus many gods are arguing for Chiron to send you without their permission. Poseidon is having quite a temper up there.

"But why? I can help. I want to save camp."

"You're his favourite Percy. This is a suicide mission."

"Thankyou, miss look-on-the-bright-side"

"Don't use sarcasm with me, Percy Jackson."

Great. I thought. I ticked her off. Again.

"Aphrodite is also very unhappy."

"Aphrodite?! But she never does anything!"

Artemis laughed again. "She's the goddess of love. She does more than you think. But more importantly, I think she has a crush. On you."

"The goddess of ultimate beauty and the one who controls love likes me?!" I said unbelieving and confused.

"Yes. Why are you happy?"

"No!" I felt my cheeks redden and tried to mask it by splashing water on my face. "I- I have Annabeth."

Artemis looked at me, as if she was thinking.

"Ok that's it. Just be careful, Percy. Good luck and stay alive."

"Bye?" I said. Like seriously, how do say bye to a goddess. Farewell?

As she disappeared probably back into Olympus I swear I heard her say, "Well it certainly seems Athena will be satisfied in what his reaction was."

I felt my cheeks redden again, and then I realised that probably a long time has passed. But the crowd still hasn't noticed me, talking with a women yet? I looked at the crowd and suddenly time unfroze.

"Thank the gods" I said. It would be so weird to explain to Annabeth. Especially the part where…where I talked about her and me being together.

I sneaked quickly into the crowd and tapped Thalia on the shoulder. She was about to gasp but quickly silenced herself.

"Um excuse me?" She said to the man, who was STILL poking that stick in the water."

"Yes?" He grunted.

"Sorry for the trouble, I've found the missing student. Percy Jackson. He- uh. Fell asleep."

The man looked furious but quickly walked back into the castle. The other students followed him and began muttering between themselves and looking at me. Annabeth crawled up from her "fainting" position. As we walked into the hall ready to be "sorted" Annabeth whispered to me, "Care to explain your meeting with Artemis?"

Damn. Sometimes it's just unfair to have a girlfriend as a child of Athena who just clicks her fingers and can put two and two together.

**Haha hope you guys enjoyed the little Artemis-Percy moment. This scene was requested by theHuntress101. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave reviews!**

"**Hey readers! Annabeth here!"**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Hey- just wanted to ask you, what exactly did Artemis say to Percy?"**

**I smirked. "You've have to wait until I update."**

"**NOOOOOO!"**

**Haha. Annabeth's pleading face: priceless.**


	4. The new star vs The chosen one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Thankyou for your reviews! Here's chapter four coming up! I love writing this story and thank you ALL for your reviews! A little Percabeth, but not much for thalia's sake. Brace yourselves, because this is probably one of the most exciting chapters yet to be written by me!**

Percy's POV

Quick catch up. I got pushed into a river. Annabeth pretended to faint. A man kept stabbing the lake with a stick. I swam across, met the goddess artemis blah blah blah. Things went weird last night. And I meant real weird. When we went into the Great Hall, we got sorted. The sorting hat (yes I know- who owns a talking, mind reading totally-wacko hat?!) sorted Annabeth into Ravenclaw. I got sorted into Hufflepuff and Thalia was sorted into Griffindor. It was totally unexpected because this meant a lot of things. So why was I feeling miserable and in a grouchy mood?

a) We had to sleep in different dorms- not that I wanted to sleep with Annabeth… not really…

b) Apparently we would have different lessons at different periods- Bottom of the class, here I come.

c) There was a really mean teacher called snake- wait sorry, snape. He tought… potions? Wierdo. Anyways, im fine with mean teachers after my experience with Ms. Dodds who turned into a fury- curse hades- so now im basically scared of every teacher.

d) With ADHD and Dyslexia… im not really sure how I was going to memorise the stacks of books we had to buy (already supplied by Chiron, of course)

e) All of the above.

Correct answer is…E. This year is so messed up. We were already sent on an impossible mission. Now we have to pretend to wave a stick around and summon stuff out of it? My thoughts were distracted by a boy with brown hair. He held his right hand forwards, expecting me to shake it.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." He said with a bright smile on this face. I held his hand and he shook it enthusiastically.

"You're new. Sorry- whats your name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Nice. Well, Percy, I'll show you around the school. It's the best!" Then he lowered his tone. "Be careful of Snape, potions teacher though. I- er- wouldn't go too close with him." Then he spoke normally. "So lets go! As a welcome back Dumbledore has ordered everyone to gather on the Quidditch field."

"Quidditch?" I asked.

"Ill explain to you on the way. It's a great sport. Sure, you need to be flying and all but seriously- its amazing! Keep an eye on Harry Potter though- you know Harry right?"

"N-"

"Anyways, keep an eye on him, he's far by the best, but don't tell the other hufflepuffs I said that. He's in Griffindor- you see?"

Justin let me through endless mazes of corridors and zipped throughout the mass crowd. According to Justin, it was "not to be missed" and "breathtaking". Well he certainly got my expectations pretty high. I looked around, searching for Annabeth and Thalia, but Justin's grip was extraordinarily strong for someone like him, and I all could do was avoid bashing into more stick-wavers.

When we finally reached to Quidditch field, it was amazing. The field was so big, it was several times the size of the lake. Everyone lined up beside the field, not on the seats.

"You see" Justin explained. "This isn't a Quidditch match. Its just a get-together thing."

"What's a Quidditch-"

"Come on now- don't get lost"

Somehow we reached the front row and a women was blowing a whistle. When the sound came out, I swear I saw a sonic boom. I covered my ears and so did all the other students. When the sound finally vanished and everyone looked at each other, not daring to lift their hands off, Justin whispered to me:

"Ah, be careful of Madam Hooch's whistle. It's got a volume setting, you see. Its magical."

"Thanks for the warning"

Then madam hooch spoke.

"Please pick up your broom-sticks"

I picked it up. I had to resist the urge to sweep the grass with it.

"Now, fly off. When I blow my whistle again-"

Several people looked alarmed.

"Don't worry it won't be that loud- Anyways when I blow my whistle you are all to come down. _Immediately."_

All of us nodded. And one student already flew up, soaring high.

"That's Harry. He got into the Quidditch team in his first year."

"Wow" was all I managed to say. The broom-stick suddenly seemed to weigh a lot heavier.

"Well- give it a go Percy! Don't worry if you don't make it on your first turn. None of us did. And don't worry about not getting it right on your second go as well. The other person who did that was-"

"Harry Potter" I finished for him.

"Yeah him- but he's just talented at this. Don't feel bad."

I looked at the broom-stick then looked at Justin. Now how in hades was I supposed to fly this thing?

"Justin- I gotta go meet a friend that I saw- uh on the way here. I'll be back- don't wait for me."

"You sure?" he asked. "You don't know your way around."

"I can ask students. Don't worry- I'll be fine." I turned away from him and went straight towards where Annabeth was.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

She turned around, brown hair blowing in the wind. "Thank the gods! Percy! I thought I'd never see you again!" She was about to kiss me when I pulled away.

"Not yet- we can't be seen, can we?"

"Percy- I've been thinking. I have a theory. Try and fly on your broom."

"I can't, remember?" I said in a hushed tone. "We're demigods."

"Yes, seaweed brain, I know"

I smiled. I loved it when she called me seaweed brain. But I pretended to not show it.

"Stop calling me that."

"Never!" she replied childishly.

I climbed on the broom, and pushed myself up, bracing myself to hit the floor. But I didn't. I stayed in the air, with perfect balance. I whizzed around a few times and laughed. A few other were shocked and began pointing and whispering to themselves. I quickly dismounted.

"So, how did you know I would be able to do it?" I asked Annabeth still not recovering from the near miracle I just performed.

"Well, I just remembered this, but a few months ago, I found a book near the Aphrodite cabin."

"The Aphrodite cabin?" I asked. "What- they don't even read. I'm not sure if they even could read."

"Exactly. So I was wondering why there was a book near the Aphrodite cabin. I took it back and studied it. It was talking about Hecate, goddess of magic."

I thought for a while. "Isn't she a minor goddess?"

"Yes. But she's very powerful. Anyways, I read it and scanned some inscriptions on Daedalus's laptop. Guess what they said?"

"Annabeth loves Percy and she knows it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, dimwit. It said…"

"What did it say?"

"_The curse of Hectate will be a flood. Magic mixed with demigod blood."_

"Really?" I said, having mixed feelings.

"Yes… that's why I hoped this theory wouldn't work. But I also wanted it to work."

"How could you not want it to work and want it to work as well?"

"Well, if it's true, and some demigods to have magic in their blood, well… we'll be safe here. We could act like wizards. No-one would find out."

"Yeah. I was worrying about that for a long time."

"But on the other hand…"

"On the other hand?"

"It's called _the curse of Hectate._ Since when did curses prove to be good?"

"Oh."

"Exactly. Well, I guess we'll find out soon. And there's something else underneath it."

"Something else?"

"Yes, a smaller line of more complicated inscriptions. Even Daedalus's laptop didn't recognise it."

"Have you decoded it?"

"I've tried. Every code I have learnt. Replacing them, Finding meanings, Coding them, Sorting them, Mixing them. I've even included maths theorems and history of evolution patterns, but none worked."

"You… you don't want me to decode it do you?"

"Of course not! No offense."

"None taken."

"I have an idea, I think I'll go to the lib-"

Madam Hooch's whistle blew again and interrupted what Annabeth was going to say. I still didn't recover from the so called curse, and it took all my strength to stand up and stop myself from passing out. She smiled at me. I shivered.

"Listen up everybody. I think we have a new talent." She pointed at me and I felt over 200 pairs of eyes looking at me.

"This is-" She bent towards me, asking my name.

"Percy Jackson" I whispered.

"This is Percy Jackson. He seems to have quite a talent in flying."

Most students nodded in approval.

"It's been a long time. Why don't we brighten things up a bit?" She smiled again.

"Who agrees- that we have a match. A friendly one between the new star-" She nodded her head at me. "And the one who bears the mark, the chosen one."

The crowd roared and Annabeth paled. She shook her head and grabbed my arm. But Madam Hooch was pushing me and Harry together. Forcing us to shake hands. I studied his face. His skin was pale and head messy black hair. His eyes were an emerald green. I couldn't help but feel scared, after hearing all Justin say about him.

"He's amazing" His voice echoed in my head.

Madam Hooch then separated us into either end of the field. She took a box out and held a gold ball with wings, which were struggling to get out of her hands.

"First to get the snitch wins."

The crowd was deadly silent.

"Mount your brooms."

I put one leg over, getting a firm grip on it and ignoring my furiously beating heart that seemed to jump out any second.

Everyone didn't move. Their eyes were either fixed on Harry or me. The whole world seemed to freeze, and wait for madam hooch to say the word. The golden snitch was struggling to fly out and its beating wings were the only noise. No-one said anything. No-one moved. No-one dared to breathe or blink. Time seemed to freeze.

"BEGIN!" Madam Hooch shouted, and the golden snitch shot out of her hands.

I mounted on my broom as the crowd roared and screamed beneath me.

**Sooo how was it? I was like mini-screaming when I was writing it. I could almost see it. Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter in flying. Who do you think will win? And what is the curse of Hecate? Will Annabeth find anything? And what will Snape do to Percy, when he has his first potions lesson? More trouble, more mischief. Look out for chapter 5! Oh and-**

"**Hey guys. Percy here"**

"**You?! Hey don't slack off, you're supposed to be on the quidditch field versing Harry!"**

"**I took a break"**

"**That's not allowed!"**

"**Anyways, can you please, and I mean it. Please with aphrodite's cherry on top MAKE ME WIN."**

"**Maybe."**

"**What?!"**

"**And do you think interrupting me from writing chapter 5 will make your chances of success bigger?"**

"**Sorry- I'll let you get writing straight away."**

"**Good. I thought so. Ooh and PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou!"**


	5. Stupid golden ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update guys! Before chpt. 5, heres an answer to a FAQ: Okay, so a lot of people have been asking me why is Annabeth a brunette when she is a blond in the books? Well, I made Annabeth brunette because its easier to visualise her because I've seen "Annabeth" in the movie. Im sorry if you don't like her as a brunette, when I describe her hair just pretend I wrote blond instead of brown. It just makes my work a lot easier knowing her from an actual source apart from my head. Thankyou ALL who gave me reviews and ideas. You guys are really helpful and supportive! Now read, and see what I have to write about Percy Jackson VS Harry Potter :)**

Percy's POV

The golden-ball thingy flew out of Madam Hooch's hand. It was super fast. I kicked off as hard as I could and tried to follow it. It was impossible. The crowd was screaming beneath us, and I felt like I couldn't think. I looked at the other guy- Harry. He was still, unlike me, crazily flying around, like a puppet dangled on a spinning string. I thought I saw a blur of gold, and sped towards it. It turned out to be at trick of light, and I went slamming into a flag, narrowly missing the audience. A girl fainted, probably thinking "Oh no! Im going to get killed by a weird, crazy wizard who flies like a fly!" Ok. So maybe I am getting a little crazy here. Probably because im just like versing "the chosen one" which, according to Justin, just happens to be the most amazing golden-ball finder ever in the history of this school. What a great way to kick-start my day. And what kind of a name is "new star?". That guy gets to be "the chosen one" and im just- "new star". Geez. I'd thought after saving the wizarding world by killing Kronos would've gotten me a more impressive title, like… like.. like something better than "new star!" Fine. So I am getting pissed because I don't see Annabeth around anymore and this whole place is like a mine. One false step, and BOOM. Flash of light, and you're a goner.

Then I thought I saw the snitch again. I took a quick glance to my left, where the guy was moments ago, but he wasn't there. Instead, and to my surprise he was beside me. Getting faster by the second. Check. This isn't a trick of light. I urged my broom to sped up, kind of like speaking to Blackjack. But the broom didn't respond. Of course not, but it didn't speed up either. Maybe it doesn't understand horse. I leaned forward, remembering something Annabeth told me. Go down so the resistance or something gets lower. I had no idea what it meant, but since it's her advice, I went lower, until my chin was almost touching the broom. The effect was immediate. I sped up faster than Harry "the chosen one." He looked surprised at first, then smiled. Then he sped up as well. The ball was fluttering in its same place. I silently prayed to Zeus. "Make it stay still. Make it stay still". But maybe Hera found out he'd been cheating with another women, or maybe he just thinks that making my luck worse than it already is would be funny. As I reached out for it, it sped past me at the last second. I felt like one of those bulls going for the red fabric. Then at the last second, the fabric was gone and I was heading for a brick wall. If only it was. My heart was beating so fast and my head was spinning. I didn't know how to make this thing slow down. I tried to tell it to go slower, but it was no use. The wind was pushing me forward, and the students ran away from me in shock. I closed my eyes as I sped forward towards a man dressed in black. "Move!" I shouted. The last thing I wanted was to crash into another person. But the man didn't move. And I crashed into him, making him smash back into the wall. Making a crater the exact shape as him. I got off my broom weak and dazed. The man had a deep scar on his head, blood gushing out of it. Another women gasped and went forward, asking for medical help but the man waved her away. He glared at me and suddenly my throat felt thirsty. I couldn't match his gaze and my skin felt prickling hot.

I started shaking, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed water. I looked at my left arm. It was hurting like I'd been stabbed. I needed Ambrosia… It hurted so much. I forced myself to look at my arm and gasped. There was a deep and ugly cut, blood coming out slowly, my whole arm was turning white and I felt my legs were shaking and I couldn't support myself. I looked at the man again, wanting to apologise. I swallowed and looked at him, his eyes were cold and merciless. I could tell that this guy hated me, right to the bone. I didn't know how to begin. Then I realised he must be a teacher.

Fantastic. I thought to myself.

"Sir- sir I'm really-" But I was cut off. His face reminded me of something. Something I'd seen in a dream years ago, before i found out i was a demigod. That dream wasn't good. But I had never told anyone. Not even Annabeth about it. It sent shivers down my spine as I thought about it. I found that it was getting hard to look the man in the eye, and I looked down. My eyes caught on a gold badge. I squinted to read it. Blood mixed with sweat trickling down my forehead. I just managed to make out the words.

_Professor Severus Snape._

I remembered all Justin had told me this morning. To stay away from him, then I thought about how familiar his face was, and why he was in a dream years ago that still shook me when I thought of it. His glare was like Medusa's and I was turned to stone literally from the inside. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He then pointed his wand at me, his eyes burning from anger, his nostrils flaring and his fists, shaking and turning white.

My head started to ache and my last thought before I passed out was: _Great, I've made a friend._

**Hello guys! Sorry about that short chapter! Hopefully I get to update chapter 6 today. So, Percy has met Snape and its triggered a memory he doesn't want to remember. Snape hates him, which is unusual, since supposedly the never met. I promise there will actually be a moment where no-one interrupts the match between percy and harry but this wasn't the time. The next chapter will be mostly about Annabeth trying to crack the curse of Hecate, and will Percy reveal what's so horrifying about his dream with Snape in it? **

"**Yes I will", said Percy.**

"**Nuh-uh. I decide."**

"**Its MY memory"**

"**Too bad"**

**Ha. Sometimes being an author has its own benefits. Sweet.**


	6. Intempus Retronium

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Hey guys! So Annabeth gets a move on trying to crack the curse of Hecate. Apparently its been placed on all three of them. What will happen when Ravenclaw and Griffindor have Potions together and the teacher is Slughorn? Who will he favour? And what problems will arise between the two? Read to find out!**

Annabeth's POV

This wasn't right. Im a daughter of Athena. I get things. But why couldn't I- Hades forbid, crack the stupid, stupid, stupid curse of Hecate? Every night those symbol swim in my head, torturing me and taunting me. I swear if I don't find out what they mean- well lets just say that im going to be pretty pissed. I met Percy, and I was grateful, because he stopped many- uh- violent thoughts of mine.

"Seeweed Brain"

"Annabeth!"

He looked fine. Apart from some bruises everywhere. Normal demigod stuff.

"Percy- I'm- I'm so sorry. I can't do it." I trembled

"Do what?"

"I- I cant… I cant crack the symbols." I choked.

"Annabeth."he said, then placed both his hands on my shoulder and looked at me with his sea green eyes. I blushed.

"Aw c'mon stop ruining the moment" he joked. "No seriously. You can do this. If there's anyone I know who can crack what those little symbols mean… its you." He whispered softly.

I looked up at him. Then I noticed something that wasn't quite so normal of him. Percy's face was white and trembling, as if he was living a nightmare.

"Percy- are you ok?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You- you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Percy stumbled back. Check. Definitely something wrong with him.

"You can always tell me-"

"No-no I cant do this. I'm sorry Annabeth. This is one thing I cant tell you."

Suddenly his sea-green eyes didn't seem bright. They looked like a candle, flickering, about to go out. They were dull and lifeless. I was worried. I was very worried.

"Percy- Talk to me."

"I cant. Im sorry."

That was all he said. Then he left for class. I watched him leave but I felt I was unable to speak. I turned around and went towards class.

"Potions- Slughorn" I muttered. Ok.

I stalked a girl from Ravenclaw and went up the tower to Potions. The room was bright and there were rows of seats with bubbling liquids. I had never seen anything like this. The air smelled like- well it didn't smell like but it felt like the nervous tension before you go to battle. That feeling in your gut where you don't want to do this because you're afraid you'll mess up, but wanting to get this over and done with. And another scent- the scent of the sea splashing salt. I could feel the roar in my heart and smell the fresh air. I could feel the wind.

"Amortentia." A girl whispered. "The most powerful love potion in the world."

I turned around and saw the girl on the train.

"I'm Hermione. We've met. You told me your name- Annabeth, isn't it?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you."

She smiled but looked uneasy.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked. "I might not really understand some things and I might trouble you quite a lot."

She laughed. "No worries." Hermione took me to the front seat, directly opposite the professors own table. On our right were two other boys we saw on the train. I could tell they were best friends. I started taking my textbooks out, a heavy one indeed with many recipes for potions. I studied it beforehand and the instructions weren't very hard. What baffled me were the ingredients like "bezoar" and "dragon blood". Where in Hades would you get these ingredients from?

"Welcome- welcome, to your first class of potions this year." A man walked in. "Today, will be a revision of what you learnt but it will also be a test. I want you to flip to page 792."

Everyone flipped to that page, and several gasps were heard.

"Yes." Slughorn smiled. "I want you to make _Intempus Retronium._"

"Time backwards." I spoke, mostly to myself.

Hermione looked surprised. "You take latin?"

"Huh?" I replied, not really expecting someone to talk to me. "Oh- not really. Its just a hobby"

Hermione smiled. "_Tempus_, time. _Retro_, backwards"

"Yeah."

"Well everyone," Slughorn began. "This is an immensely complicated potion which im sure none of you have ever attempted. You will be my only class making this, because this is dangerous. Can someone tell me why?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air.

"Yes, Hermione?" Slughorn said, as if he said this phrase a million times, and he would already say this automatically after a question.

Impressive. I thought.

"Intempus Retronium is known to turn time backwards for two hours. When the drinker consumes the potion, they will travel back in time, but they will have to leave something that was valuable or treasured to them to leave in that time period. This potion is extremely dangerous if done wrong, because the scent of wrongly-done Intempus Retronium will cause anyone within a ten metre radius to become obsessed with the thing they are doing right now."

I gasped in shock.

"Very well, Miss Granger, 10 points for Griffindor. I am sure that none of you want to do stay doing Potions forever." He paused. "I want everyone to drink this special potion I have made. It is a vital precaution we must take. This will block our sense of smell for two hours- that's how long you have to produce Intempus Retronium. Any longer than that, and everyone will be in danger."

Everyone nodded.

"So why do such a dangerous Potion? Why attempt the one of the most difficult Potions of all times? Well, here is the prize. One whole day off school. No class. A trip of two, to the bottom of the lake."

Every gasped.

"What's so special?" I asked Hermione. But she was bouncing up and down.

"The bottom of the lake- its known for its illusional pearls. Long story- but there is a pearl down there, that will grant you any wish. It isn't hard to capture the pearls, what difficult is the way down, and the way back up."

"And Professor Slughorn just promised a safe return trip from the lake." I finished.

"Yes!" Hermione whispered excitedly. "The pearl is one of the most treasured possessions of Hogwarts. After the Pearl is taken, another one grows in its place, however, the person who took the pearl before is unable to touch the next one, or the one after that. But one is way more than enough. Only two people have made it. Dumbledore and- and"

Hermione didn't finish that sentence.

"But Slughorn is providing a trip for two! That means two people will get the pearl."

"Theoretically, yes, but no-one knows-"

"Because no-one has done it."

"Children- Children!" Slughorn shouted, struggling to make himself heard. The whole class immediately quieted, but a different atmosphere was here now. It was made up of tension and excitement.

"The prize I have to offer is great. However, I want you all to be careful. Any cheaters will be disqualified. No warnings, no second chances."

A murmur went through the room.

"The winner will be the student that produces the best potion in the shortest amount of time. Then I will have a talk with them, and choose a suitable date for their trip of two."

People began whispering again.

"No doubt you are excited, a perfect day out of school, not breaking any rules. And private time, with that special somebody."

My stomach felt like it did a belly flop. One word floated into my mind: _Percy_.

"So. Are you ready to face this challenge? Can you make the most ridiculously advanced potion of all time? How will you be able to do it, and what decisions must you face to complete this mission for the prize that is worthy of any task? Only time will tell. Line up in front of my desk, and as soon as you feel a tingling in your nose, begin and good luck."

Everyone scrambled off their desks and pushed each other eager to reach the front. Hermione was in the very front muttering words to herself. I was behind her thinking of the possibilities.

I was beginning to see the importance of all this now. I knew that Pearl was vital in our journey to stop the war. I had to win. I had to make the best potion. I looked at Hermione again. That girl was obviously the star pupil. She had confidence and the brains. She knew she was going to win.

"Not this time." I muttered. "You haven't met a daughter of Athena yet." Then I drank the potion and ran to get the ingredients.

**Soo how was that? Did the potion name sound funny? Haha. I had fun doing this chapter and sorry for the late update (again). What challenges will Annabeth face, and will this single potion wreck the fragile friendship between Annabeth and Hermione? A lot are at stake, but with great risks come great success. **

"**Hello students" Slughorn began.**

"**P- professor, what are you doing here?"**

"**Just giving you a simple explanation about **_**Intempus Retronium**_**."**

"**Oh no, professor please-"**

"**A vast amount of concentration is required-"**

"**Professor! Sorry guys- uh, ill just um, carefully, get him out of my room- sorry about that!"**

"**The temperature must be exact, too warm and the steam will fog up the cauldron causing cloudiness and making it harder for us to detect the specific shade of colour required to go to the next stage. Too cold and-"**

"**This way, Professor… no, no that's the toilet! This way, yes- uh watch your step! Be careful! Sheesh… finally got rid of him…"**


	7. Its between Hermione and Me

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry about the late update- I've been pretty busy with all this end-of-year stuff and organising sleepovers/parties for the holidays. Special thanks to ****Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis****for pointing out my mistake on chapter five- I up re-uploaded that chapter- nothing's changed but the mistake is gone. So Annabeth is making the potion, Intempus Retronium in order to win the legendary pearls. Can she do it? Read to find out!**

Annabeth's POV

I felt the tingling in my nose and at once I went to work. Everyone was rushing about but I paced myself.

_You can do this, Annabeth. _I reminded myself. Sure, it sounded weird, talking to yourself, but sometimes a little confidence is all you need. I looked at the ingredients.

_1x Dragon Blood_

_2x Fluxweed_

_1x Rose Oil_

_1x Sneezewort_

_5x Bursting Mushrooms_

_3x Lionfish Spine_

_2x Honey Water_

I gasped at the ingredients. So complicated. But I had a task to do, and it all rested on me if this suicide mission went well. I had to win. I had to. I was lost in thoughts when the sudden temperature rise startled me. Hermione was already chopping up the Bursting Mushrooms which were exploding chunks of mushroom and mushroom caps everywhere. Her Dragon Blood was already brewing. I ran wildly to the potions shelf, pushing a Griffindor and making her fall onto the table. I took the ingredients needed, and stuffed them into my apron pockets, and took a tray with mushrooms on it. I rushed over to my cauldron, next to Hermione's and was startled by her progress. According to our books, the dragon blood needed to turn a dark red/black colour. I started pouring my glass of dragon blood into the cauldron and it was a fresh red. Then I looked at the book again:

_Take 5 mushroom caps and dice them finely_

That didn't seem too hard. Wrong. Whenever I touched the Bursting Mushrooms, they exploded, and it seemed impossible to retrieve a mushroom cap in whole. I must have wasted the whole box of them because on my fiftieth something trip to the cupboard, there were no more. I panicked, thinking I was behind, but it seemed the whole class was having this problem and none of them seemed to progress onto the next stage of the potion except for Hermione who was already stirring the Honey Water with the Rose Oil to produce the fragrant yellow mixture.

"Hermionecaniborrowyourbursti ngmushrooms" I shouted, kind of in a hurry because I wasn't going to lose to her.

"Yesyoucan" She replied equally fast, determined to focus 100% on her potion.

She had 6 more bursting mushrooms left. I carefully placed them near my cauldron, one mistake, and its over. I looked over my shoulder. Half the class gave up because of the shortage of supply on the mushrooms and were already beginning to drift off the subject. Three girls in the corner were talking-

_Focus!_

I jumped. Okay- so my conscience doesn't normally talk to me like that.

_Annabeth, focus. This might be your only opportunity._

Moment of truth: It was my mum.

_Mum! _I thought in my head, which was kinda weird, and hoped she could hear me.

_Concentrate! _She yelled. I mentally turned the volume down.

_Ok, think_. I told myself. Whenever you touched the mushroom, it would explode.

_Just don't touch the mushroom!_ Conscience number 1 said

_Annabeth- don't listen to that voice. Its impossible if you don't touch the mushrooms to cut it!_ Said Conscience number 2.

Great. Having multiple voices in your head is just a great plus when you're a demigod. I stared at Hermione and started wondering if she had voices shouting in her head as well.

_Annabeth! Just chop the mushrooms!_ said Conscience 1.

"Easy for you to say" I muttered.

Then it hit me. The annoying voices were actually helpful. Surprise surprise. What my conscience were trying to tell me, why did I have to touch the mushrooms? My heart was beating, the answer was so obvious now, and I felt kind of impressed that Hermione figured it out so early on. I was full of hope again, half the class gave up, so the competition was mainly between me and Hermione. I took the tray of mushrooms and held it at a 45 degree angle and the mushrooms slid onto the chopping board. I took a deep breath, so far so good. Then I held the knife and cut the first mushroom. The mushroom cap fell off whole and in one piece. I couldn't believe it. So this was how you did it. New problem: How was I supposed to put it in the cauldron with the dragon blood, which had turned the red/black colour a few minutes ago? I held my hand closer to the mushroom, I would be so devastated if it blew up now. After all this. But I had 6 mushrooms. If this one exploded I would still be fine- as long as I was careful enough to not kill the other 5. Then I found myself poking the mushroom cap. It stayed put. I let out a deep breath. This was going to be much easier. I quickly chopped off the remaining mushroom caps and put them all into the bubbling cauldron and stirred my potion, which now consisted of dragon blood and super violent, annoying, useless, weird mushroom caps.

"Done, done and done" I said. That was one experience I didn't need to have again. Next mixing the rose oil and the honey water to produce the _fragrant yellow mixture._

"Easy" I whispered. Wrong again.

I was pouring in the liquids which were pre-measured, and immediately the liquid started hissing and had a foul smell.

"What?! How could that happen?" I self-asked. I just poured the liquids together and it turned all weird. I looked up. A quarter of my time had passed and the potions teacher was smiling as if to say: _Give up. You can't beat her. You don't even know how to do potions! You'll never beat Hermione. _

I looked down into my cauldron, slowly it was turning from green to yellow. I yelled excitedly, then lowered my voice when everyone looked at me. That is- everyone except for Hermione, who was still concentrating fiercely on her potion. I stirred it, wanting to make the process quicker, but that just made the yellowish colour go back to green, and the liquid started to sizzle. I bit my lip. So the secret to this was to leave it alone. So I stood there, thinking about what I was going to do if I didn't catch up. I looked in Hermione's direction, and to no-ones surprise, she was a blur. Her hands were moving so fast and her moves were perfect. I could tell she knew what she was doing. I looked back my pot. It had now turned the yellow colour. But it didn't smell "nice". So do I continue? Maybe it didn't make the requirements, but just waiting there wouldn't help. So I just fanned the pot and tried to cool it down. Still no smell. I looked at Hermione again, and she didn't even seem to slow down, in fact, it seemed as if she was getting faster. So I just tipped the whole thing in, and mixed the yellow liquid with the dark red/black potion. Immediately it turned a dull green. I stirred it again, faster and it started to turn lighter. I grabbed my potions book and read the next instruction:

_Crush the Lionfish Spine into powder._

I didn't say easy anymore. After all the things that happened, I knew I couldn't be deceived anymore. I touched the spine gingerly. It didn't explode. I held it and quickly dropped it into the mortar. Then I crushed it. It seemed to crush very easily and turned into powder on my first strike and I didn't even use any effort. Wow. Could this actually be not a trick ingredient? It seemed too good to be true, especially when Professor Slughorn warned us that this was a hard potion. But nothing bad seemed to happen. I crushed three of the Lionfish Spines easily and I poured the powder into the cauldron. Well, I tried to. But it just sticked onto the mortar. I tried scooping it up with a spoon. No use. I tried shaking the bowl, still no use. Out of desperation, I smashed the mortar onto the ground. It didn't even have a small crack. I sighed. I should've known. I held the bowl over the cauldron because I knew it had something to do with it. I was still thinking when the same Griffindor I bumped earlier on bumped into me. I dropped the bowl and it fell into my potion with a splash. I looked at her with a shocked expression. All my efforts- wasted. I heard a cheer go up in the left corner. A bunch of students- Griffindors again, no doubt were high fiving are whooping. I ignored them. Then I looked at my cauldron again with despair. But instead, the liquid had turned a beautiful yellow, with a sweet smell coming out of it. The mortar floated at the top bobbing up and down with no powder- so it seemed the Lionfish Spine powder somehow magically unstuck itself and dissolved. I didnt know why it happened, but i was glad it did. I looked at the girl in amazement, and she looked horrified, and so was the other Griffindors. I let out a breath. That was really lucky. Next-

"Two minutes left!" Slughorn interrupted.

_What?!Im not even done-no, NO- there was more time! There has to be!_ I checked the time again- sure enough there was still 45 minutes- so why was time up in 2 minutes? I looked to my left where Hermione was sitting, obviously tired, cheeks flushing pink and sweat dripping down. I looked my own cauldron. It was a yellow with a fragrant smell. To finish this potion it had to be a light, almost transparent purple. There was at least a tonne of steps before I could finish. I put my palms on the table, thinking furiously.

_I wont give up. _I thought. The pearl was my only chance. My only chance. I knew this had something to do with our quest. And Percy- I couldn't let him down.

_Mother, Athena, Help me. Please_.

"Time's UP!" Slughorn shouted. Please keep away from your desks, and I will be inspecting your potions. A smile was on his face as he walked around the desks. He looked at the front row with disappointment and then at the middle row with many notes of disapproval. Finally he reached the table which I shared with Hermione.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, lips pursed. He looked at both of our cauldrons for a while.

"We have a winner" He said

Time seemed to freeze for me. I had to win this. I had to.

**Sorry for stopping there guys! Next chapter, I will reveal something Annabeth did during potions. Who do you think will win? Annabeth or Hermione? And how will this effect their fragile relationship? Meanwhile, lets not forget Percy's nightmare, and it seems like Thalia is up to something mysterious as well! With so many things going on, I promise to update ASAP but I don't want to rush things and make it all confusing! Thankyou to Pokemonwarriorcats who helped me with the potion ingredients (yes they are legit HP ingredients). Please review and give me suggestions for the next chapter! Thankyou!~ **


	8. Athena's last gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Slughorns choosing the winner now… DUN DUN DUN *suspense* Well lets get on with it :D Read and review guys!**

Annabeth's POV

_Mother, Athena, Help me. Please_. I quietly said. I could feel the heat on my back and I was sweating all over and exhausted. My potion was still yellow, but Hermione's one was a purple. If Slughorn saw this when he came to pick the winner Hermione would win, because her colour would be closer to the finishing standards.

"One minute left!" Slughorn yelled over the mad frantic to get the potion done.

Suddenly I felt something drop in my pocket. I felt it and it was two "somethings". I looked at it and there were two vials in my pocket. Gorgon's Blood. I gasped. One would turn my potion complete, beat Hermione and get me the pearls- but if I chose wrongly- then the professors potion would be broken. The smell of Intempus Retronium would drift towards everyone in the class… it would be disastrous. But I knew Athena had helped. I had to be grateful.

_This will be the last time. _Athena's voice echoed in my head.

_Yes, mother_. I replied. Sometimes Athena was a bit strict, but that just means I have to focus and figure out which one is the key to my success.

_I will not be allowed to talk to you anymore. _She said

_What?! I-I don't get it._ I replied

_Annabeth- Zeus does not wish to interfere with the whole Hogwarts idea. He has banned Olympus from even mentioning the subject. Him- being the lord of airwaves will sense this. My time is near. Child, you must go on alone from now on._

_No mother! I need your guidance and wisdom! I cannot do this alone!_

_Annabeth. I believe in you. You can figure out which bottle contains Gorgons Blood. You will be the key to stop the war between wizards and demigods. You have a path harder than others but you will play the most important role in this whole quest. _

I was stunned by this. Does this mean Zeus was ditching Thalia? More important, ditching this quest because he had no hope in _us?!_

_Mother- One last question. The inscriptions. I cant decode it. And I cant find anything about the curse of Hecate._

_That you must do alone. Annabeth, you are a child of wisdom and cunning. Think like all children of Athena do. This is your best field. You cant count on that Thalia, or for gods sake your boyfriend Percy. You must decode this. That is how it shall be. My time is coming to a close. I will not be allowed to contact you from now on. Believe in yourself Annabeth- and when times come, believe in Thalia and Percy. Good luck child, I wish I could tell you more- but I cant._

_Mother!_ I cried. But there was no response. I looked up, and saw that no-one was moving. Hermione was still her eyes concentrated on her potion, the steam pausing halfway. The girls in the corner were stuck in a chatting position, but with no movement nor sound. Professor Slughorn was helping him to more beer, but the liquid didn't fall into the cup. It stayed there. Then I knew what happened: My last gift from Athena: For time to stay still. The problem was, I didn't know how long the time would stay still for, so I had to work fast.

_How do I separate the two potions?_ I asked myself. I didn't have experience with this. Monsters and Gods- yeah I knew almost everything. But to understand how to correctly differentiate every single magical object left by monsters was near impossible. I held the two potions near a light and looked at them. Exactly identical. I shook them. Same patterns. I tried to figure out which one was lighter or heavier- but that was impossible without a real weight-checking machine. Then I uncorked it and sniffed it. There wasn't a smell. I tried about everything possible, and it seemed clear to me that this whole time-stop thing wasn't going to unfreeze unless I poured a potion in. Both potions looked the same, felt the same, smelled the same, weighed the same and everything about it was identical. If only Athena left a note going:

_Here Annabeth, the potion on the right (yes right) is the one that will save you from this mess, beat Hermione, , talk to Slughorn, get the pearls, and convince the wizards not to go to war with us._

If only it were that easy.

Then I decided to experiment with the potions. I dripped about 1/8 of the potion out into a flask. Then 1/8 of the other potion into a different flask. I set up 3 experiments that will help me determine which one would be the correct potion.

_Experiment number one: Pitch_

I took a fan from a nearby cupboard and turned it on, full blast. Then I laid it down on the floor, so the wind was blowing things up to the ceiling. Then I released one drop of each potion. Potion one stayed in midair, floating and occasionally moving left and right. Potion two fell down on the concrete floor. I was shocked. Potion two must be especially heavy, but it must have been self-magicked to feel the same as the other potion. I quickly wrote this down.

_Experiment number two: Colour_

I took out my notebook, ready to jot things down and put it on the potions desk. Then I took a flash light. I held a potion in one hand and chucked it up. During the 3 second free fall period, I shone the light at it. Afterwards, the vial just fell on a random cushion so it didn't crack. I took around 5 times to aim at the correct time period. I remembered for Chiron that when detecting a potions colour, it should always be tested during free fall. If it was still, the magical property would still be on it, but during the free fall period, the disguise would be off- but only for a few seconds. Potion one turned blue first, then green, blue again, yellow and pink. It disturbed me how the colours were different, but I wrote it down. Potion two changed colours as well. It was originally red, but it changed to transparent, so you could see the background behind it. Great. So I had a colour changing potion and a transparent potion. One was fatal and one would heal. But at least I had some more information, and at this stage, information was the very thing I needed.

_Experiment number three: Underwater Effect_

I took a huge tray of water- gods know how I managed to carry it from one end of the room to the other. I held my breath and I put the two droplets in. It was amazing. Potion one was like spinning in spirals, leaving a red trail, then it hit the bottom and came shooting to the surface like a bullet, then spread itself like oil floating on water- except it was red. Potion two shot straight to the bottom (as expected) and stayed there. But it kept changing shapes- from a water droplet to a star, then to a heart, and then a circle- it was quite disturbing.

So I had my results to the two potions. I decided that Potions two was the healing one. It was heavy meaning it has a lot of ingredients and magic to heal a injury or a permanent problem whereas potion one was light, so it probably had one ingredient: Poison. In the second experiment, the first potion changed colours multiple times- all bright colours. And in nature, the brighter the snake, the more poisonous and dangerous it is. Potion two was transparent and stayed transparent. It had a stable pattern- so it should be harmless. Then on the underwater effect experiment, potion one kept bouncing up and down until it reached the top, then had a strange reaction but spreading out like it was desperate to go further. Just like poison, where it spreads around your body, damaging blood cells and important organs. Potion two just stayed there but changes shape. A stable potion which pumps out its magic instead of going around and destroying everything it sees. I wasn't sure, but my theories seemed logical enough. I took potion two and held it over my cauldron. I if got this wrong and potion one was actually the right one- I shuddered. This isn't the time to back up. Besides, if I didn't make a choice anytime soon, I would be stuck here in this time freeze.

_Believe in yourself._ Athena's voice echoed in my head.

Yes. That's what I needed. I had to stop doubting myself and actually act on what I think. I had to believe in myself. I ran through my reasons again, triple checked my notes and made sure that I didn't mix the two potions up by confusing left with right and right with left. I held my breath and I poured potion two in. Time immediately unfroze.

"Times up!" Slughorn shouted. And then that's when I felt the tingling in my nose disappear.

_Oh no. _I thought. _I chose the wrong potion! I knew I should of checked again! I have doomed us all made Professor Slughorns potion unravel! No!_

I was about to scream out in panic when Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Er- yes- that's my potion fading, its been two hours."

Everyone looked shocked and tried to not breathe.

"Now, now, don't worry everyone. None of you have made the correct Intempus Retronium. But there were several close attempts. Only the real Intempus Retronium will cause this smell. My little potion was nothing but to create a tingling sensation in your nose to prepare you and make you ready for the act. Nothing fatal has happened. No-one did anything wrong. Everything was under my control.

_Not everything. _I thought. _If I chose the wrong potion, then we'd all be doomed, professor._

Professor Slughorn began walking for inspection. He looked at the front row with disappointment and then at the middle row with many notes of disapproval. Finally he reached the table which I shared with Hermione.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, lips pursed. He looked at both of our cauldrons for a while. I didn't dare look into my cauldron because I was nervous- or more likely, scared of my result. I hope I proved myself worthy by making my potion the best.

_Pick my potion. _I screamed in my head. _My. Potion. _

"We have a winner" He said.

My heart was beating so rapidly. Everything depended on this. The whole outcome of our quest will be effected by this. Whatever the man will say in three seconds, it will be history. He will change the path I will take.

"Congratulations, Annabeth." He said with a smile.

I was so stunned I didn't know how to speak. I finally took a peak into my cauldron and I was shocked. It was a pastel purple, so beautiful and light. I sucked a breath. It was impossible for me to achieve, and although it was far from the standard, it was the best in this class which meant-

"Impossible…" Hermione muttered.

At that instant I felt really bad. Guilt was gnawing through my soul. I beat this girl because I had extra time and a present from a goddess. She didn't.

"Come to my room, Annabeth, and we shall discuss your trip."

The Hufflepuffs roared in approval, but I wish they didn't, because I was feeling real bad. Terrible. Was this really what Athena had in mind? For me to cheat, even though im the daughter of wisdom?

I had to make a decision between relying on the pearls to succeed, or treasuring hard-won friendship with the smartest girl in the grade. And I was here to find out information, right? Hermione being the smartest meant that she had information, and I needed it. Then the pressure came.

Will I choose the pearls, or will I choose Hermione?

**Suspense again! This whole chapter was so random I had no idea what I was going to do haha. How was it? Please review and tell me what you think Annabeth would choose! Special thanks again to Pokemonwarriorcats for suggesting that I use a PJO ingredient. The whole quest now relies on Annabeth to choose, but will her mind take over, or will her heart?**

"**Hi!" said Annabeth.**

"**Annabeth… why are you here again?" **

"**Just dropped by to say hello."**

"**But- but"**

"**No buts, now hurry up and write the next chapter or you-will-regret-it."**

"**Fine..." **

***starts typing up next chapter.***


	9. Its a date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Hehe im updating as fast as I can because I missed out on some days before ^^ Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please keep reviewing because they are really supportive and I love to read what you guys think about this! Ok I'll keep this short and let you read this chapter! **

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know what to do. I won the contest because I had extra time and because a goddess- my mother was on my side. But if I chose Hermione over the pearls, then… well Athena wouldn't have interfered if this I was supposed to pick Hermione. Which means, that the pearls were the right choice. I knew what I had to do, but I also felt that this was a mistake. A very big one. Hermione was looking at me, shocked and surprised. Professor Slughorn was still waiting for me to make the move and follow him into his room for the details of the 'one day trip'. I took a deep breath.

_Stay calm. You're a daughter of Athena. Your mind is your best weapon._

And with that, I followed the professor into his room, choosing the pearls over Hermione. I thought it through. I had to rely on myself, because I couldn't predict the future, I had no idea what Hermione would do if I asked her for information. Lie to me? Actually tell me? Or ignore me and go off with her friends to their next lesson? Professor Slughorn gestured me to sit down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Congratulations now, Annabeth. We have a lot to talk about and discuss. Make yourself comfortable- we wouldn't want any distractions now, do we?"

"Yes, Professor" I replied

"Now, about that one-day trip." He paused. "Since you're a new student, I don't expect you to know about- about the pearls."

"Actually, professor, I know what they are."

He looked surprised. "You do now? But you've only been here for such a short time."

"Hermione told me."

"Ah, Hermione. She's a smart one. But I think you're just as smart as her."

"Thankyou, Professor." I replied numbly.

"So- the pearls. You've heard about it and how it's a dangerous trip down and up, yes?"

"Yes."

"You know what they do?"

"Yes."

The professor seemed to be very excited but he suppressed that wave of energy and continued:

"I allow two students to go down to the lake and retrieve the pearls. It will be easy."

"I understand, Professor."

"And who will that student be?"

The answer was obvious. We were going under a lake. Full of water. And who was the 'perfect person' to go with me?

"Percy Jackson, professor."

"Ah, yes, yes. That will be arranged. And which house is he in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Very well- I will excuse him from his lessons. You will depart tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes- I suggest you use Gillyweed, it allows you to breathe underwater."

I smiled.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good Luck, er- Annabeth, and rest well for the big day tomorrow."

I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh and- Annabeth, if you can, bring back _two_ pearls."

I didn't know what he meant, of course we'll bring back two, we had two people."

I closed the door and leaned by it. I was exhausted but my mind was racing. I took a deep breath and left.

"If you make it." Slughorn whispered.

-2 hours later-

I took a nice shower and I felt refreshed again. My shoulders and body still ached but at least my mind was working again. I went to the Great Hall, where dinner was being held, and tried to look for Percy. Turns out I didn't need to. There he was surrounded, by a bunch, of _girls._

I rushed over to him. After all I'd been through, I needed support from Percy but he was hanging out with _girls?!_

"Perseus Jackson." I said, pushing a whole crowd of girls away.

Percy was sitting in a chair, and he looked tired as well.

"Annabeth!" he said. "Thank the gods you're here."

"Did I ruin someones special moment?"

"What- no, I mean-" he stood up, but a girl with brown hair charged up towards him, knocking him back onto his chair. I gasped. Since when were girls- so- so… so rude? Percy's my boyfriend. This wasn't right.

Percy seemed more tired than I remembered. "See what I mean, Annabeth. This is crazy."

He pushed another girl back. I held his hand and took him to the table. Two other girls leaped at Percy. I swatted them away.

"Wow, seaweed brain, these girls are going _crazy_ over you."

"Thanks. Try being trapped on a chair by a bunch of maniacs who won't even let you pee."

"You deserved it"

"Oh, you so know I don't."

We walked to the tables. Percy was in a different house so I wasn't allowed to sit with him, but I sat on their table anyway.

"You know you can't sit here." Percy said.

"Yes, I know. I needed to talk with you."

I was expecting to see Percy looking at me with that cute expression when he is half confused, half curious. I looked at him and instead I saw him swallowing his pumpkin soup by the whole.

"Urgh." I managed to say.

"You should try this". Percy began, then took another swallow. After two seconds he finished chewing. "Its really nice." He added as an afterthought.

I was in no mood to eat. But the soup did look quite nice. I took a spoonful and ate it. It was nice. Well, let's be honest, it was delicious. But I tried not to show it.

"See what I mean?" said Percy. "This stuff- it's freaking great."

I was too lazy to argue with him, so I just nodded and ate some more.

"I knew it" He said.

I helped myself to some more. Then I tried some blue waffles (suggested by Percy, of course) and some amazing blue milk tea with blue pearls. Sounds ordinary, I know, but what made it amazing was that I shared it with Percy. It was great. Two blue straws (yes, blue again) sipping once cup of milk tea. Brilliant. After we finished goofing around (that was so unlike me) I turned back into my normal serious mode.

"I was wondering, if- ifyouwantedtogounderalakewit hmetomorrow"

"Say what?" Percy asked with an innocent tone, but it was obviously he knew what I was talking about with that unmistakable smirk of his.

"Don't make me say that again, seaweed brain"

"Fine."

"So, yes or no?"

"Hmm… but we have classes tomorrow." Percy said.

"It's arranged."

"Does this count as a date?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Say those two words and you'll have sea prince Percy Jackson at your service."

I sighed.

"Fine. It's a date."

"YES!" he shouted. "Look who's madly in love with me"

"Im not madly in love" I said in a hushed tone.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

I looked around. Students were everywhere. Although it was noisy, it was also easy to eavesdrop.

"Follow me." I whispered. Percy had that confused-but-curious look on. Damn.

We walked to a deserted corner.

"About the date-"

"Oh I love it when you say that." smiled Percy.

I ignored him.

"Its part of this whole mission." I explained.

"Ah."

"Well-"

And I gave him the 30 second version explaining from potions, to the guilt, to the professor right up to now.

"Wow."

"I know." I said tiredly.

"Well, we got a big night tomorrow! Sleep tight, my know-it-all"

"I told you, stop calling me that."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Pfft."

But secretly, I liked it.

I watched him go towards the Hufflepuff common room and then I went towards mine. The warm touch of the bedsheets made me want to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow: we go hunt for those damn pearls and we leave the heck out of here.

My last thought was me when I saw Percy with those crazy girls, and then him smiling when I told him we had a "date".

**Sorry guys for the short chapter! I needed to tone this down a bit. Maybe some Percabeth in their "date". MAYBE. But please leave reviews! I love, love, love reading them! Tell me if you want Percabeth :P And is there an unexpected twist in getting the pearls or is it just that easy? **


	10. Annabeth goes nuts over some chicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Percy and Annabeth go for the pearls :D Trouble, Surprises and more Percabeth. By the way guys, A LOT of people have been telling me that Annabeth has blonde hair. And I mean A LOT. If those people would please read my explanation in chapter 3 that would be great. Thankyou!**

Percy's POV

I had a crazy, crazy day yesterday. I woke up, throwing the bed sheet on the floor. Today is "the date". I quickly brushed my teeth but I skipped combing my hair.

_Your hair's cute today_. I smiled. Annabeth said that last week when I forgot to comb my hair.

I fell on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a second, imagining Annabeth. But it was too late. Her image was fading away, and I saw the very scene I tried to avoid seeing.

-_Flashback to when Percy was 11-_

_I was in the bathroom, splashing my face with the tap water. It made me calm down, it made me feel better. I was still shaking, and for days I couldn't get that dream out of my mind._

_I saw myself in a room where the walls kept getting smaller. The ground was quicksand filled with water. I struggled, trying to get out of the room. There was no way out. The walls kept getting closer and closer and closer-_

"_You will be crushed" a woman's voice said._

"_Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" I asked._

"_You have a long way to go, my precious. I've got orders to let you go- but its been so long since someone came. And I am very, very lonely."_

_The walls were getting closer, and my feet were sinking in the quicksand._

"_LET ME GO!" I shouted._

_The walls were getting so close, if I stretched my hands out, I would be able to touch it. _

_The woman laughed._

_The walls started touching my shoulders, and an excruciating pain shot up and made me scream and scream. I knew I was going to die. I could see blood falling off my body, mixing with the water. The quicksand kept tugging, and the woman voice was no longer there. Suddenly, the walls stopped, and started going away from me, but only for a little bit._

"_Percy- go!"_

_I was startled to see someone else here. It was man who seemed like he hadn't ate in decades. He was flesh and bone, but very much awake. His eyes were scared but he somehow knew my name._

"_Go! I cant- do this- much longer!"_

_I suddenly realised what he meant. It was this guy, that was holding the walls apart. My shoulders were still aching but I knew I had no time. But I couldn't leave the guy here. I knew he was going to die._

"_LEAVE!" he shouted._

_I gasped, and ran. There was no way out, but I found a small trapdoor on the ground. I quickly opened it and lowered my body. I heard the sickening crunch of bones being crushed. I heard his scream, shrill and loud, echoing. I couldn't bear it, and I let go and let myself drop. _

I woke up with a start. I was sweating all over and I felt dizzy whenever I tried to stand. I knew this dream was connected and with a sickening groan, I knew who the man was.

It was Professor Severus Snape.

Annabeth's POV

"Late by 15 minutes." I shouted when I saw his figure.

"Sorry! I- I got distracted." He tried to say.

"Pfft, seaweed brain, at least try to be on time."

He ignored me.

We walked around, hand in hand, having the pleasure of skipping classes towards the lake. I sensed someone following us and I started to panic.

"Percy- don't look around. Someones following us"

I felt him stiffen but he didn't look back. Instead, we kept walking, as if nothing was going on.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Don't know."

We were now at the lake, but I had a bad feeling about that person following us. Could it have been that they found out we were demigods and wanted to finish us off?

_Don't jump to conclusions_. A voice in my head said.

_But what if it was true? Or maybe its Hermione mad at me for coming first. _Another voice said.

_Ok now that's ridiculous._ Voice one replied.

"Shut up both of you!" I shouted.

"I didn't say anything" said Percy.

"No, I mean- argh, just don't worry."

Percy chose a suitable place for us to start walking in the lake without seeming like we're suiciding or anything.

"This place is nice. It's got hard sand, so our feet wont sink in…" he shivered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah- yeah im fine."

I nodded.

"Anyways-" Then he came and whispered in my ear, "That person still following us?"

"Yes. I've seen the figure duck under bushes and behind trees."

"One person or a few?"

"I think a few."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Are we going to catch them?" Percy suggested.

At once I liked that idea. It was too tiring hiding, so we were gonna bust them.

"Lets go."

We quickly devised a plan. Percy would lie on the sand, pretending he was asleep. Then when the gang of murderers tried to kill him, I would jump in and hopefully- get them all under control.

"But I want to be the one that jumps in." he whined.

"No. I don't want you pulling out Riptide and accidently skewering them."

"But if I lie down- I'll skewer them as well."

I grinned.

"Oh no. You've got that I've-got-a-crazy-idea twinkle in your eyes." he said.

"Its not crazy."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Give me your sword."

"Why do you need Riptide for?" he asked, but still gave the ballpoint pen to me.

"So you don't have a sword to skewer them."

He gasped. Which was kinda cute.

"What?! Annabeth- if they wave and blast some spells- ill be dead before you can say what-in-the-hades-is-going-on"

I grinned again.

"You'll just have to trust me."

_-Time skip to when they finished prepping their plan-_

I was hiding behind a shrub. Percy was lying on the sand.

_Gosh. He looks so hot._

I shook my head. I had to concentrate. If I didn't- and the stick wavers managed to blast their spell…

"Not gonna happen." I muttered.

Right on cue, I heard footsteps. Well, several footsteps. I could sense Percy tighten , the way he does before he goes into battle.

I didn't spring up and go "DIEEEE" Instead, I counted their footsteps.

"One…two…three..." I kept counting. When it was nine steps I would be ready to pounce.

"Eight… nine…"

I attacked, without using my dagger just in case I killed someone. I fell on someone, and raised my hand to punch her when I stopped.

The person who was leading the group was no other than the brown haired girl we met yesterday in the Great Hall.

Percy's POV

So. I was just chilling on the sand, when like- I heard the people getting closer and closer.

_Annabeth, saveeee me. _I screamed inside my head, which was kind of stupid, but I was really nervous and scared. Especially when you have to close your eyes and pretend your relaxed without a weapon.

Then I heard probably the most beautiful sound ever, the sound of Annabeth's footsteps across the sand. So I couldn't see her. But I could weirdly visualise what she was doing according the sound I heard and I knew her so well, I could predict what she did.

_Annabeth pounces on that nasty jerk. _I waited for the sound, then heard the thump which meant Annabeth had got her target. I tried not to smile.

_Annabeth: 1 Jerk: 0_

_Annabeth does her death glare on him/her. _I paused and heard the person whimper. Ha.

_Annabeth: 2 Jerk: 0_

_Annabeth punches the guy and then says "not bad, seaweed brain."_ I waited. And waited. But she didn't punch the jerk. I couldn't resist it, so I opened an eyelid and raised my body a little.

I saw Annabeth about to punch someone. I lowered my gaze, then found out it was the same girl we met yesterday.

I couldn't wait any longer. What was _she _doing here?! Wait, scratch that- I don't even _know _her!

"You!" I shouted. "What are you doing?

She looked at me and twirled her hair. I groaned.

Then as if getting her signal, her little army came out, made up of at least ten other girls. Who were batting their eyelashes.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said.

The girl with brown hair leaned closer to me. I backed away. Then another girl came and went behind me. I moved to the left. It seemed as if these girls were really really crazy. About me. Then I did probably the most heroic thing I could have thought of. I hid behind Annabeth, who was still blinking and trying to process what happened.

The girls turned on Annabeth, eyes full of hate. Then one girl at the back screamed out "I love you, PERCY JACKSON!"

They held up a banner which had a hand drawn picture of me with love hearts all over it. Apparently that was the last straw for Annabeth. She cracked her knuckles, which sounded pretty threatening as if saying:

_Yeah that's right. Back off, bitches._

I thought that sounded pretty violent, and I was glad I wasn't battling Annabeth. I expected the girls to run away in fear, but they advanced of us.

"Stupid lovesick girls." I heard Annabeth mutter. I knew she was going to charge. So I held her back, while she sweared in some pretty offensive language. Then I fell back, into the lake, and let the current push us down.

What a great way to start our date.

**So Percy and Annabeth are finally searching for the pearls. As they go deeper and deeper into the lake, the bigger threats there are. But with the sea prince and the know-it-all, what can't they defeat? Well, Annabeth and Percy are sure in one heck of a surprise when they know what they are going to battle. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks guys! :D**


	11. Weapons and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Keeping this short today. Please please please review for me and percy, and annabeth. The more reviews, the faster i write. Seriously ^^ I can't promise 1 review= 1 day less, but I will promise that I do write better, and faster, with more reviews! Lights, Camera, Percabeth-Action! **

Percy's POV

I willed the current to push us down, deeper and deeper in the lake.

"Bleurgh, Blishes! Blub, Blercy! Blub…" Annabeth said- well, tried to, anyways.

"Oh right-" I was so busy thinking, I forgot to put Annabeth's air bubble on. I waved my hand, which, by the way, was totally unnecessary, since all I really do I just imagine it happening and it does.

"You fool!" she shouted.

Harsh much.

"So-rry"

"Anyways, I was like, going to totally kill them- using this trick from Clarisse, and then- well- _you- pulled me back"_

"Im sorry" I said with a grin.

"What? Why are you smiling? Do I have a booger on my nose?" she hurriedly wiped it.

"Ew. That is so unlike you. And no."

"I know- im just pissed. Wait- why are you still smiling?"

"You look cute when your angry."

"Oh my gods, just shut up, Percy."

I grinned again.

"Sheesh, seaweed brain. Stop being so cheesy. Now where are we exactly?"

We just hit the sea-bed. My feet touched the sand, which felt nice.

"Where are the pearls?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We looked around for a while. I thought I saw a shadow whiz past us. It didn't look like a human, or a demigod, so I hoped I was dreaming.

"Hey, er, Annabeth. There's something I want to show you." I said.

I took out riptide, which was still a ballpoint pen.

"You wanted to show me your sword." She said.

"No- wait a second"

"Fine- it's a ballpoint pen. You wanted to show me your ballpoint pen."

"No! Just wait."

I fiddled with it. Last summer, my dad came when it was my birthday, and he made some 'adjustments'

_This will be handy when you are in the sea, my son. Use it wisely._

So I didn't know what it meant and since there were threatening shapes in the sea, I guessed this was the time to find out. I told Annabeth, and she smiled.

"I wonder what your dad did." She said, excited.

I fiddled with it, I even uncapped the lid, but it just transformed to riptide.

"Im pretty sure it has to go through riptide-form before it can go to whatever form my dad did."

"I see"

I tried shaking it and Annabeth slammed my sword on the sand. I winced.

"Be careful!" I said.

"I was just trying." She tossed the sword to me. I caught it, and did a fancy sword spin. Just casually showing off again. But what surprised me was that, it turned into this mega upgrade my dad gave to me.

"T-that's a trident."

I blinked in amazement. It was my dads signature weapon. No-one, and I mean it. No-one had a weapon the shape of dad's. I don't even think its allowed.

"Seaweed Brain, you just got yourself a heck of a weapon."

"It looks amazing." Was all I could reply.

The tridents points were razor sharp arrows of green. They lighted up the gloomy bottom of the lake, and the shine was so bright, it hurt to stare at it. I willed it to dim down and it did. I lowered my gaze. The handle was perfect for my hand and it fitted perfectly. The trident felt light. There were patterns of waves and the colour of the trident itself was shifting from a navy blue, to a beautiful pastel blue, then to a sea green, and to an emerald green. It was always colours of sea, and the waves swirled around the handle. Being dyslexic, it made me dizzy so I stopped looking at it.

"Go on-" Annabeth said. "Try it."

Secretly, I was both afraid and excited to try it.

I gently waved it, and a powerful ripple went across the sea. The force of it threw me and Annabeth backwards.

"Whoa- be careful of that Percy."

I was still blinking from the surprise. I only waved it gently. Imagine what would happen if I used all my force. I turned to look at Annabeth-

Annabeth's POV

Percy's weapon was very powerful. I was really proud to see my boyfriend waving around his fathers power symbol. I smiled, secretly saying "good job" on the inside, but on the outside, I stayed calm. His trident was beautiful, and so complex. Patterns and colours were changing and moving everywhere. I could tell he loved it. He seemed lost in thought, and this was a date, so I decided to reward him.

I leaned forward for a quick kiss on his cheeks.

_Cheer up, seaweed brain._ I mentally said in my head.

At that moment, he turned and looked at me. I kissed him on the lips.

I looked at him in surprise, and he looked at me in surprise.

We both pulled back really quickly. Then it turned awkward.

"Um, yeah, so this pearl, we should get going." He started.

I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yeah, um I mean, ok. Lets go."

Percy's POV.

Annabeth. Just. Kissed. Me.

Did she? Was I dreaming? I smiled giddily inside. It was so beautiful. Her lips were soft, and she looked so cute when she had wide eyes. I wished that moment would last forever, but hey- it was Annabeth. So I pretended to look surprised as well.

_Hehehe. Kiss me again. Please please please._

Fine. I guess that wasn't going to happen. But I realised she wasn't looking at me.

_She thinks it awkward. _I thought at first.

Then: _Hehehe she kissed me._

It wasn't awkward for me at all. I found it funny. But I guess girls think differently. So I tried to fit in and did my best awkward-talk.

"Um, yeah, so this pearl, we should get going." I tried. Hopefully I sounded convincing.

"Yeah, um I mean, ok. Lets go."

I smiled again inside. If I actually smiled I would seem like a creepy boyfriend, or a pedo.

We kept walking with that "awkward" silence when we met a- a merguy? It was like a dude, in a mermaid suit, without a shells, which looked pretty funny.

I couldn't help, I laughed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Per-"

Annabeth elbowed me, and quickly interrupted.

"This is Pervert Jackson, Im Angrie Chick."

_I am so NOT a pervert!_ I screamed inside my head.

The merguy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh- ok, im new on the job guys. Do I refer to you by your first names, or your last?"

"Last name." I said.

"First name." Annabeth said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes.

"Last!"

"First!"

"Last!"

The merguy raised his hands, signalling us to stop. "I'll listen to this lovely lady here. First it is."

Annabeth poked her tongue out at me. I ignored her.

"Mrs Angrie, and Mr- er- Pervert, please follow me."

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" she screamed.

"Yet." I added.

She friendly-punched me.

The merguy began to walk- I mean- swim and we followed.

"Why did you name me pervert?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because you are." She replied.

"Im not! Arghhh!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to use fake names?" I asked.

"We cant trust anyone here."

"Fine."

The merguy bought us to a room.

"I assume you're looking for this?" he waved his hand and clicked. A giant clam appeared from under the sand. It opened, and in the middle was a giant pearl.

"Why is the pearl so big?!" Annabeth asked.

Just to give you some idea, it's as big as a bowling ball. I just hoped it wasn't that heavy, or we'll have some trouble.

"All the better to kill you with."

I took out riptide and Annabeth slashed out her dagger.

The merguy smiled wickedly, then transformed into someone else. Someone disturbingly familiar.

I knew this guy before he finished transforming.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

The boy was Nico di Angelo.

**How was it? PERCY AND ANNABETH KISSED! Haha I just had to do that lol. I just hope Athena wouldn't come down and go-**

"**HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER KISS THAT SEA GODS SPAWN"**

"**Oh my gods-"**

"**GODDESSES!"**

**I blinked. Then blinked again. It was Athena. Then pop-**

"**HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY SON KISS A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA."**

**It was Poseidon. **

**I took a deep breath. Well, go on, leave a review for me. Things were going to get messy here.**


	12. Just another happy day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Percy and Annabeth VS Nico! Is it really as it seems or is Nico really going head-to-head with the sea prince and his know-it-all? Special thanks to seekertheoriginal for giving me some last-minute ideas on this chapter. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

What in hades, was he doing here?!

I couldn't fight a friend. I just couldn't. But if fighting him means we would save camp…

I advanced. Annabeth pulled me back.

"Wait- Percy! I know something about this."

I looked at her. She was concentrating fiercely. I stopped and stayed next to her.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping a look out for Nico. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Annabeth! Nico, he disappeared!" I said with alarm. I looked behind and he attacked with his sword. I dodged it and pushed annabeth back.

"If you have an idea, better tell me now, Annabeth!" I said, as I sidestepped another of Nico's attacks.

"Im thinking!" she shouted back.

The situation was pretty bad. Annabeth couldn't help and I couldn't attack. All I could do was dodge nico's jabs and pray to the gods that Annabeth would remember that "something" soon.

"I got it!" she said.

My heart was beating from excitement. I caused a mini tidal wave, that wouldn't harm Nico, and while the distraction was happening, I ran to Annabeth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nico- its not Nico" she said, trembling.

"What do you mean? Of course Nico is Nico."

"No. He isn't."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico, well "fake-nico" make his way towards us. I made another distraction, except it would hold him off longer.

"I thought it wouldn't be possible."

"Tell me, Annabeth"

"I was in the library studying new species, there's this… _thing_. Its called a boggart."

"And?"

"Well, its easy to defeat."

"Mmhmm…"

Annabeth looked at me, she looked horrified.

"By any chance- are you afraid of Nico?"

"The prince of the dead? Nah"

"Be serious."

"I am!"

Annabeth stumbled back. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I thought so."

Fake-Nico recovered again, so I just kept him, uh, busy, for a few minutes.

"What is it, Annabeth? I cant keep Nico-"

"Its not Nico!"

"It?"

Annabeth squeezed my hand. Hers were ice cold.

"Livrin. An extinct species."

"Then whats that guy over there?"

"Oh, he just proved like all the books that stupid library wrong."

"Should I be worried?"

"It's a possessive species."

"So… it possessed Nico?"

"Not exactly. My best guess is that it got a part of Nico's soul. Then it took the form of him."

"So… its Nico, without the annoying bits."

"You don't get it, do you Percy? If any part of a Livrin touches you, you- you…"

"What happens, Annabeth?" I pressed on.

"You get sucked in. You never return."

"How do I beat it?"

"There is no known way. The Livrins died of a disease."

"So , I can't touch that guy and there is no known way to kill it."

"Hmm let see, No."

"Damn. I was starting to like to revised version of Nico."

Right on cue, Fake-Nico killed the er, thing I produced and started charging towards us.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. It was crazy how we knew each other, but Annabeth went around it trying to find its Achilles Heel while I was trying to distract it.

I stabbed Fake-Nico easily. It seemed to stumble to my surprise and I let out a smile.

"See that Annabeth? Did you see what I did? Sea-Prince power."

She looked at me shocked.

"What?"

Annabeth pointed a shaking finger at me, correction: at the thing _behind_ me.

I looked behind. It was Fake-Nico, but he was also in front of me.

"Percy! Its like the hydra! Don't stab it!"

Great. I stab one, two appears.

"I'm going to get nightmares when the real Nico actually appears" I shouted.

"Hey I got an idea, what about lets GRAB THE PEARL AND RUN!"

Easy for her to say. I dodged Fake-Nico 2, and grabbed the pearl. It was heavy. And the ground seemed to suck me down.

_Oh, so now to top it off, Gaia comes in to the rescue._

Fudge.

"Uh, Annabeth! Some help here, would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!"

But Annabeth was occupied with the original Fake-Nico.

"Sure Percy, if I had twenty six arms and thirteen heads!"

Fake-Nico 2 got me by surprise, I forward rolled and narrowly missed his sword.

"How are you going there?"

"Just pick up the pearl again!"

I ran to the pearl again. I dropped it on the sand before. I took it.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted. "Get two!"

I tried to. It didn't work. My hand just went through the second one like the pearl was projected and not a solid thing.

"I can't!"

Annabeth did an impressive jump over the original Fake-Nico and ran to the pearls.

"Go!"

I started to run. But I didn't get far. Fake-Nico and its evil twin were onto me.

I knew I was dead. Not so much a strange feeling when you're battling something you can't kill.

Suddenly a girl came down, screaming a strange war cry. I looked up, and it was Thalia.

**I was about to end it here, but I decided to reward you guys! Read on :)**

Thalia was about to stab Fake-Nico 2.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?" said Thalia distracted. She side stepped as a demigod reflex, and was aiming for Fake-Nico 2's heart.

I pulled her back and told her everything really quickly.

"Slow down!" she shouted every two seconds.

Finally she got the point.

Our new and revised mission: _Take the pearls. Run._

And that's exactly what we did.

Annabeth got Pearl number two. I had Pearl Number One. She stumbled a few times so Thalia had to help. The two Livrins were still onto us. I summoned a wave of currents to push us up. The pearls seemed to weigh heavier. It was pulling us down. I was forcing the sea to push us up now. Making three people and two bowling balls go up isn't easy. I felt my willpower stumble. The three of us fell down a little.

"Cant- do- this anymore!"

We began to drop very slowly. Annabeth had a face full of panic. Thalia gasped.

"Oh, Professor Slughorn told me to use this- some favour or something."

She threw some powder into the sea, and we shot up towards the surface.

-_Time Skip-_

We were on the shore, I rolled over and felt myself lying on the hard sand.

"Annabeth- Annabeth…" I croaked.

"Your girlfriends fine." Thalia said.

"Yeah- ok."

I spat some water out and looked at the pearl, which was shining and glittering under the sun.

"Why would Hogwarts have something that evil down there, in their lake?" I muttered.

"I don't know… We could've died." Annabeth said.

Thalia got up and patted the sand off.

"Well… I think we should go to Professor Slughorn now."

Annabeth nodded. I held her hand.

"What a happy day it's been." I said, then walked towards the castle.

**So the trio are going to Professor Slughorn! I would've wanted to write about Thalia kicking butt, but yeah, I didn't think that fit… Anyways, on a completely unrelated topic, congrats to PSY who made one billion views on his 'Gangnam Style' video on Youtube :D**

"**Heeyyyyy, Sexy Lady"**

"**PSY?!"**

"**No… its Percy…"**

"**Argh! Get outta my room!"**

***summons water from my cup and pours it on my head***

"**THAT'S IT!"**

***chases Percy out of the house***

**Haha, anyhow, leave a review pleaseee :)**

***writes next chapter while listening to Gangnam Style***


	13. Wizards, Demigods and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Yayyy im so happy that you guys reviewed ^^ You guys are awesome! XD Ok, next chapter, coming up!**

Thalia's POV

I didn't really let it on, but secretly I felt like I was left out. We were walking up the forever twisting and turning steps and Annabeth and Percy were holding hands. They looked so close together, like family. All I had was a mother who was obsessed with fame and a brother, that disappeared.

"Thalia, you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry."

We reached the top of the tower and we were about to enter the room when the three we met on the train stopped us.

"What are you?" The ginger said.

_Well, that was odd._ I thought. _Don't people usually ask 'who are you?' unless-_

"We need to get to Professor Slughorn." I said.

"We know." Said the girl. "We need to talk."

I looked at Annabeth and Percy. They shrugged and we followed them. We walked to a deserted corridor. I didn't like this. We were supposed to be meeting the professor, not following some stupid wizards and witches who wanted to "talk to us." I didn't get why Percy and Annabeth followed, when we had much more important tasks at hand. We almost died for those stupid pearls.

"Im Hermione, this is Harry, the other one is Ron." The girl explained.

I waved my hand. "What did you want to tell us? We don't have exactly all the time in the world."

"We don't either." She seemed to just look at Annabeth and me, always avoiding Percy's gaze.

_Something's going on. _I thought.

"Hermione- we've met. Just tell us, please." Annabeth said.

"Well, I… I don't know how to explain this." She began.

Percy stepped forward. Hermione gasped and shrunk back a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I mean-" she cleared her throat. "You're not one of us, are you?"

Percy choked. I gasped. Annabeth held her ground.

"Wait- what?" Percy began.

Hermione just blinked. The ginger- Ron- took over.

"Erm- we meant, well, Hermione kinda found out. You don't belong here. You're not wizards or witches."

I didn't know what to do. How in Hades did they find out?!

"How did you know?" Annabeth whispered.

"Simple. I thought you guys acted fishy. And the way you-you, _beated_ me in potions. I researched some aspects. Seems like you are related to gods, or goddesses."

"I'm impressed. But do you have any proof?" Annabeth said.

"Heaps. Enough to keep you occupied for years."

"You'll be surprised at how fast I can consume information."

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll be shocked to see my grades"

"Grades? You'll be shocked to see my life."

"I get that you do research, you're smart and you read books. But you don't have the essence of a witch or a wizard."

"No. Even better, I am part god"

_She just spilled our secret! _I screamed in my head. _Annabeth!_

"Being part-god or a 'demigod' doesn't mean you're better"

"I never said we were better" Annabeth replied simply.

"Some things don't need to be said to be understood." Hermione fired.

"And some people are too much of a pest to be noticed." Annabeth shot back.

"I bet that you don't remember everything after you've haven't revised." Hermione said.

"How much do you bet on that? Because I've already won."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I still remember things from first grade here at this school."

"Events? Sorry- I misunderstood, I thought you meant magical mythology, facts and figures and historical events. Looks like you can only remember- events."

_Annabeth's gone crazy! _I screamed in my mind. _She's going into full battle-of-words mode! Doesn't anyone know that our priority is going to Slughorn?!_

"You're messing with one of the smartest students of the grade. You will regret this."

"Do I take it as you've lost against me?" Annabeth said.

"No. This isn't over. You should realise what you did. We know your little secret. Once we tell the teachers-"

"You wont."

"Who knows? I might just let slip of it."

"If you do, I'll just use one of the plans I've been scheming for years to use on an enemy. A few tweaks on your height, size and appearance. Who knows? It might be worse than a Dementor's Kiss."

"Why- you have been reading. Not enough to compare with me though. I will remember this, mark my words. And when you need my help- it won't be so easy."

With that, Hermione and the other two boys stormed off.

Percy was whooping, that idiot.

"Annabeth!" I shrieked. "What have you done?"

She looked at me.

"You just confirmed that we were demigods!"

"Oh gods- did I?" She looked at me with panic.

"Yes, Annabeth, you did."

She gasped. "I'm sorry Thalia, Percy. I was just- I- I got carried away. All I was thinking was that this girl was comparing herself to me- she was insulting me! And- and- I just felt that I couldn't let her get away- I'm- I'm sorry!"

Percy pulled me towards the corner.

"Don't go too hard on her." He whispered. "Sea of Monsters- fatal weakness- Pride."

I nodded.

"Annabeth- don't worry. We'll figure out a way" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded.

I smiled.

"There were some true kickass statements in there. I'm proud of you." I said.

"Anyhow, we should show Professor Slughorn the pearls." Annabeth continued.

We walked back up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in" his voice came.

Percy opened the doors, the professor seemed very surprised.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Percy! I'm very glad you came back!"

He reached for the pearl I was holding. I stepped back.

"Wait. Before you take the pearl. I think this is rightfully ours-"

He nodded.

"I mean- as in both of them."

"No-no!" he chuckled nervously. "You see, I provided the trip there, I deserve a pearl."

"What? No you didn't." Percy began. "To get down, I had to-"

I stepped on his foot.

"I mean- we had a hard time getting down. YOU didn't help at all."

"You forgot to take my powder!" He said nervously. "I sent Thalia Grace down for the transport to come up!"

"We could've died!" Annabeth shouted.

"My- my dears- I- I would've _never_ sent you down- If- If I knew Livrins still roamed the area underneath."

I gasped.

"We never told you about Livrins. How would you know?" I looked at Percy and Annabeth, who nodded in agreement.

Slughorn was sweating. "You mentioned it- briefly before…" His voice seemed to tremble.

"No we didn't. Right, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Professor- We didn't. It might be better off for you to just admit you would've sent us to our death if we were inexperienced." Annabeth said.

"Oh but I made sure you were experienced! I did the test. Remember? Intempus Retronium?"

Annabeth didn't say anything.

"Professor- what if we didn't make it out alive? What would you have done? Did you even think about it?" I asked.

The professor was really sweating now. "Students- Students, There was never really any danger-"

"No danger?" Annabeth said quietly. "We almost died down there. The Livrins- They're more dangerous than you think. Obviously you didn't have the guts to go down there yourself."

The professor tried to speak several times.

"Annabeth, Percy, Lets get out of here. We shouldn't be talking to this- professor anymore." I said with disgust.

Then we left the room.

"I can't believe he knew there were Livrins in the lake and still sent us down there!" Annabeth started.

"I can't believe he would ask for a pearl." I said.

"Well- we almost died for this. Now what do we do?" Percy asked.

"I heard they make your wish come true- but- I don't know how to use it." Annabeth replied.

"So we basically risked our necks for nothing?" I said.

"It might come to use later." Annabeth said.

Just then, a young girl with bright red hair ran to us.

"Hi, please come. By the way, this activity is compulsory. Thankyou!"

She ran off to the next group of students and we looked at the small piece of paper.

_Hogwarts 23__rd__ Annual Magic and Historical Trivia._

_Entry is free, compulsory for all students._

_Tonight in the hall. No teams allowed. Single Player._

_Prize:_

_Winner gets crowned Miss Witch/Mr Wizard of the year._

_50 galleons, trophy with name carved on._

Annabeth folded the paper and smiled.

"Well, someone's getting busy tonight"

**How was that? I had lots of fun writing the Annabeth-Hermione section. Next chapter about the Trivia. Excited? Nervous? Well, you should be!**

***hears Annabeth and Hermione arguing in the living room.***

"**Again?! Anyways, thanks for the reviews ^^ And please leave some more so I know what to do for the next chapter!"**


	14. The Curse of Hecate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: What's going to happen at the Annual Hogwarts Trivia? And I've also updated twice in one day! Yayyy :D Partly because getting hit by a soup ladle really hurt XD. **

Percy's POV

It was after dinner at the Great Hall. My favourite so far- was the Eight-Texture chocolate cake. Although it wasn't blue (sad right?) but it tasted delicious, and it was amazing when the chocolate sauce melted a hole in the top layer. Delicious. Anyways, everyone was dressed up and Annabeth seemed especially energetic. I for one wasn't too enthusiastic on this. Might as well go talk to Poseidon and see how he was going. So I slipped off without the professors knowing. It would be around 45 minutes before the trivia began. More than enough time for me.

I climbed up the stairs and went up to the tallest tower. I wasn't sure how I found this place but there was a small fountain in the very corner. If you didn't pay attention you would miss it. It was as if this little section was made for demigods. A little shelter, where you could clean your thoughts and think of family. In my pocket was a golden drachma. I touched the dry and cracked fountain. It immediately sprang to life and begin spewing out water. I touched the water. It felt nice and reassuring.

_We've got the pearls. We can get out of here as soon as we know how to use it._ I told myself.

I threw the drachma in the fountain.

"Show me Poseidon, God of the seas."

An iris message appeared, and Poseidon was watching Cyclops making new weapons- for what I did not know. I could only hope that it wasn't for the demigod-sorcerers war.

"Dad!"

"Ah, Percy. How is everything going?"

"Fine- and how's it over there?"

"Oh- just normal. Some monsters appearing over the east- but we've got that under control."

"Good to hear." I grinned. Poseidon was wearing a pink shirt with love hearts all over it. He seemed to read my mind.

"Don't mention it, son. Aphrodite came to visit today."

"Aphrodite? Why? Are the gods angry or something?"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Angry? No. But Zeus did ban communication with you three."

Oops.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh that's ok, I'm sure as mad and as cranky Lord Zeus can get, he is still my brother and he won't blast me out of the sky." He chuckled.

"So…why did Aphrodite come?"

"You really want to know?"

I felt myself blush for no reason.

"What… Um…"

Poseidon laughed again. "Aphrodite told me something interesting about you and Annabeth. You know, you two made it against all odds. A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon-"

"Dad!"

"Fine, fine. But on a more serious note-"

I felt a tingling sensation go up my spine.

"What happened?"

"Not what happened. What's going to happen."

"Something bad?"

"You got it. Something about the curse of Hecate."

"You know it too? Dad, please tell us what it means. Annabeth cant decode it and she's going nuts over it. It would be super helpful!"

"Can't do that. Sorry."

"But you're a god!"

"You should know by now, Percy, we are not allowed to directly tell our children what is in store for them. You must discover it by yourself."

"But-"

"Oh, and Tyson wanted to talk to you"

The image shifted to Tyson.

"Brother! I missed you!" he said.

"Ah, I missed you too!" I replied.

But before we could catch up on what happened, a bigger Cyclops dragged him away.

"Dad…about these weapons…"

"Hmm?"

"What are they for?"

Poseidon seemed to jump back. Touchy subject.

"Nothing son. Beware of that Hermione. Good Luck."

And with that, the Iris Message finished and I was looking at a dry and cracked fountain again.

-_Time Skip-_

I was back at the Great Hall again, feeling confused at what just happened. Weapons for a possible war- Zeus was definitely losing faith, and something else.

_Beware of Hermione._

Wasn't that the girl who threatened to tell on us? But I thought she said she wouldn't-

"Alright everyone. Please stay seated and remain silent. We have the finalists." It was the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. I don't think she really likes me as a student, when I transformed a teapot into shell with water flooding out of it and giving the professor a hard time cleaning it up. But why were they onto the finalists? I was only gone for 44½ minutes.

"We are onto our last competitors Hermione Granger-"

Cheers from the left side of the room- Gryffindors.

"And Annabeth Chase."

I thought that no-one would've cheered for her because we only came for a few days, but apparently she proved herself worthy. A huge round of whoops and claps were for her, and Hermione would kill me if she heard me say this in my mind, but I think that Annabeth's cheers were louder than hers.

"This is a free topic. You are allowed to choose a topic and then determine which side of the argument you will take." McGonagall said.

"How about Wizards and Demigods?" Hermione suggested.

I gasped. Annabeth glared at her.

The whole hall was silent.

It took a few seconds for Professor McGonagall to recover. "If that is the topic, then you may begin."

"STOP!" someone shouted, opening the doors of the great hall. Everyone looked in that directions.

I gasped. It was Nico di Angelo. The real, authentic, non-Livrin, annoying Nico.

I pushed through the massive crowd and made my way towards him. He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Everyone was looking at us now. Annabeth was shocked. Hermione was still waiting for the crowd to settle down so they could begin.

"Hades- sent me here" he coughed.

"Well, you didn't need to make such an entrance!"

"Sorry- got tricked."

"Tricked?! How?"

"Some ginger haired boy- I think he's in your grade- told me that you were about to get exposed of your identity."

"Ok. Well, I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"I know who that boy is. His name is Ron. He's friends with that girl up there." I pointed to Hermione.

"Umm… Ok… what's the bad news?"

"The boy was right, we are about to be exposed."

Nico gasped.

"Calm down, everyone. We will continue with the topic on 'Wizards and Demigods'. You have a strange taste, Miss Granger."

Everyone laughed except for Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I.

"By the way, what house are you in?" Nico asked.

"The whole wizarding world is going to know that we are demigods, and here you are, asking what house I am in?!"

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"Fine. Annabeth in Ravenclaw, being smart and all. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, obviously in Gryffindor. And I got sorted in Hufflepuff. What house are you in?"

Nico was about to tell me when I cut him off.

"Actually, don't worry, you're probably in Slytherin."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Ah, I knew it." I said.

"So… what about Annabeth and that girl?" he asked.

I looked up again and actually listened to their 'arguments'.

"Before I present my case, I would like to explain what the term 'wizards' and 'demigods' mean." Hermione began in a very law-like manner. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Wizards, are extraordinary human being with the gift to perform significant spells that can do great damage." She paused.

"Whoa, hey that girl, she's smart…and dangerous."

I didn't notice a thing.

"Dangerous?"

"…_the gift to perfom significant spells that can do great damage. _Doesn't that sound threatening?"

"Nico, I think you're overthinking it."

"No, believe me, when you're with your dad, King of the Dead, sentencing the people which have done…nasty things, you'll recognise phrases with a double meaning when you hear one."

"You really think so?"

"Shh… Listen."

"Demigods, on the other hand, are people with godly essence. They have been posed a threat and classified as enemies. We haven't fought them before, so why are they enemies, you say? Because they have great power, and they are an intelligent species like we are. So, if it happened, and a few demigods stumbled upon this great castle of magic, being witches and wizards, we would chase them away. And, if they do not leave, we can always make sure they never bother us again."

The crowd murmured.

"The demigods are a threat. They will endanger us all. If there are any upstarts, we must kill them."

"What in hades is she talking about?" I asked Nico.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, obviously, she's telling the audience we are a threat. She's carefully nudging them in a direction where, once they realise who we are- they will hate us."

Ok, so I was a bit slow. "Wait- but that girl- Hermione said that she wouldn't expose us."

"That doesn't mean she can't bring out the hating, dangerous side of these 'wizards'.

"I see what she is doing. She's turning them into crazy maniacs!"

I didn't speak for a few minutes. If we accidently got found out, without Hermione letting on that we were demigods, and died, not only would blood being spilled on Hogwarts cause World War III to happen, it would mean disaster for Camp Half-Blood. Zeus, being already angry at Chiron would kill the centaur without any reconsideration. It was a dangerous situation. And everything rested on Annabeth to make things right again.

"This is bad."I finally said.

"Unless Annabeth can turn it over." Nico replied, voice cracked.

**I was going to end the chapter here, but since it's almost New Year, here's a present for you guys ^^ An extra-long chapter! Read on! :P**

Annabeth's POV

I was starting to dislike this girl more and more. Hermione was REALLY getting on my nerves. She was telling everyone to hate us, and proposing us as a threat. I had to carefully present my arguments. Hermione made this crowd a blood thirsty gang who will hunt down demigods and kill them. Normally, I would've beaten her arguments in ten seconds- none of them were based on facts! But this was different. I would have to pretend I was a witch too, and I was one of them… then gently prove Hermione wrong.

I took the centre of the stage. Hermione gave me a smug look.

"Good Evening fellow witches and wizards." I began. "The opposition has presented quite a few shocking arguments. She proposed Demigods as a threat. But I ask you, have you met one? Have you actually talked to a Demigod? Then how, can you, listen to someone else's opinion?"

The crowd began to whisper, several began to nod in agreement. I pressed on.

"Hermione has informed us that, Demigods are part god. Although we have powerful magic on our side, but I ask you. Will you really attack someone who has the power of a god? Why risk our lives, for something we do not even know about?" I paused. "Why attack when we can actually interrogate these- Demigods? There hasn't be any historical facts about Demigods. We are an intelligent species like Hermione said earlier. We have the choice to talk to them. We can ask them, find out about their godly heritage."

The crowd nodded in agreement. Several students started clapping at the back corner then everyone else clapped. I looked and it was Percy and Nico. They were cheering loudly. I smiled.

"You!" Hermione shrieked. She stomped towards me. "You ruined this!"

Percy's POV

Annabeth made some awesome statements. Hehehe. Suddenly Hermione stormed up to Annabeth.

"You!" Hermione shrieked. She stomped towards me. "You ruined this!"

I suddenly had this really bad feeing in my stomach. Nico must have felt it to.

"I have a bad feeling, Percy-" he began.

"I'm feeling it too." I replied.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled out her wand, her face flushing red. The crowd gasped.

"STOP!" McGonagall yelled.

But it was too late.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. I remembered Annabeth telling me this. How stupefy was only a small spell that would temporarily stun the opponent. But for once, Annabeth was wrong. She suddenly froze and wasn't blinking anymore. Hermione looked shocked, and ran away sobbing. The professors quickly rushed to Annabeth, but she didn't move or blink.

"She's petrified." I heard a boy whisper in front of me.

More whispers filled the hall. I didn't understand what happened. Annabeth- who was making statements before- now turned inanimate. Like being turned to stone by Medusa, but without the stone-y bits.

At last, it hit me. _The Curse of Hecate. _It would allow certain demigods to possess magic from Hecate, but for that, every spell you got hit with would turn you petrified. We were kept hidden, our identities safe... but at the cost of Annabeth.

**Aww :( Annabeth! Well, a lot has happened in this chapter. Talking with Poseidon, Annabeth VS Hermione, Nico coming into Hogwarts (finally!), then Annabeth getting petrified. Anyways 50 reviews! Yayyy ^^ Can I get 60 reviews before the next chapter? Haha, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;D**


	15. A normal family gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: THANKYOU AND YOU AND YOU FOR GETTING ME TO 60 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! :D YAYYYY XD This is a very special chapter. Perspective from the GODS! :D thankyou all, and I've finally gotten inspiration and im now writer's block free! YAYYYYYY! :3**

Zeus's POV

"I must say, Hera, you've been getting more wise over the year. I must thank Athena later." I said, sitting on my throne gathering with the other eleven Olympians.

"Why, thankyou, Lord Zeus." She replied. Hera's hair was neatly plaited up, thanks to the last minute arrangement of Aphrodite. Well, everyone else was sitting comfortably and ready to begin.

"Well, Athena, if you'll do us the honour." I said, gesturing for her to go forward and announce this 'news' she had to share with us.

"Certainly, father." Athena replied. She stood up from her chair. "Olymipans, you must be all wondering why I have asked father, Lord Zeus to gather the most powerful gods, and goddesses in history."

I nodded at Athena. She was my favourite child becasuse:

a) She praises me a lot

b) She makes me look good

c) Her flattery actually works on me

d) All of the above;.

Athena made eye contact with everyone. I glanced at the room, sitting on my throne making some mental notes about today.

Hephaestus was invited today, much to Hera's dislke. They really must get over this. Hades, was also sitting in the far corner, but I knew he was paying attention. Poseidon caused a mini storm cloud and made thunder boom- right on top of Athena, but she just gave him a death glare and Poseidon made a wise choice by calling off his little pet. Aphrodite was putting on more lipstick- not that she needed it. Artemis was casually dipping arrows in a midnight black shade of poison and Demeter was eating cereal. Normal stuff for the Olympian family.

"A serious threat has come to our attention. This must not be ignored."

Aphrodite stopped putting on eyeliner and actually focused on one of Athena's lecture- wow.

"Wizards. They are magicians, semi related to Hecate and can do great harm. I have been looking over my daughter Annabeth, who was sent to Hogwarts recently for a mission, by that centaur with Percy Jackson, and Thalia Grace. She has been petrified, a most horrible spell, which causes the victim to be in a state where they cannot move, speak or think."

Poseidon stopped trying to piss Athena off. He frowned.

"My daughter does not deserve this. But this is an example that shows, if a student can do such great harm on one of the wisest demigods, what can their professors do to us?"

Ares opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes- we are gods. But I think we should not be foolish to ignore them, but to take action before this problem becomes a serious issue."

"Oh this is boring" Demeter interrupted. "Anyone want some cereal?"

"NO." Everyone else said in unison. I face-palmed.

"Don't you see?" Athena said. "This might bring us down. We must take action."

"I say we have a war against those punks." Ares declared.

"If we do, then Annabeth, Thalia and Percy will be doomed." Athena said.

"Er, I need to interrupt here." Hades said nervously. He gulped, and I suddenly realised he looked older. Maybe he should brighten his underworld a bit more. Or he could take Hera down there every once in a while so I could actually party.

"I sent Nico there."

"You what?!" Demeter screamed, accidently pouring cereal on Aphrodite's dress.

"My dress!" she shrieked. I looked at Poseidon and he reluctantly fixed Aphrodite's 'ruined' dress.

"How could you send Nico there?" Demeter shouted.

"You didn't even like him!" Hades mumbled.

"Well, he offered to try out my new cereal!"

"Break it up!" Artemis said. Finally. Some peace and quiet.

Athena took a while to process this.

"So we now have four demigods stuck there. We have to get them out of there." Hades said.

"No!" Athena interrupted. "Don't you forget why the were sent there. We need information. But Annabeth is petrified. If we could somehow help-"

She looked at me. _Oh nuts._

"Athena- what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Father, please. Help them once. They need my daughter. I know we aren't allowed to communicate with them but-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Have you been giving them clues?"

"No father, I would not disobey your rules."

I let out a deep breath. "Athena, how? How must I help them?"

"Simple. Un-petrify Annabeth." She replied.

I gasped. "Athena! You are my favourite child-" Ares and Haphaestus coughed. I ignored them. "You know, that this isn't 'simple'. This could change everything!"

"But father- they need Annabeth."

"We must not interfere." Poseidon said.

"Well, that's just because your son isn't petrified! I bet you're smiling inside because my daughter got petrified."

"You're jumping to conclusions!" Poseidon protested.

Athena ignored him.

"I can't just fix things like that." I grumbled.

"You can, father! But- why?"

"You know why." I said, sharper than I intended.

"Lord Zeus," Hera said. "Give them a chance."

"Now you, Hera." I said. "What do you think?"

"Stop making this suicide mission harder than it is."

"Im not."

Athena gasped.

"_Suicide mission? Suicide mission?! _That's why you won't help! Because you think it is a waste of time, and you would rather to have your children, and the three others die!"

"Athena, no."

But she wouldn't stop.

"That's why you won't let us communicate. You caused Annabeth to be petrified. _You did!"_

"Zeus." Poseidon said. "Is this really true?"

Arguments began to ring out in the hall. I rubbed my temples.

"Stop arguing!" Artemis said. "Must I really do this all the time? Can't you gods and goddesses agree on something?!" She shouted.

No-one said a thing.

"Zeus," Artemis said to me. "What if they give you an offering?"

"An offering?" I said.

Athena gasped and nodded at Artemis.

"Father. What if they offer you the wishing pearls. The pearls that they nearly died for. What if they offer it to you?"

I was thinking. It sounded like a pretty sweet deal. Next time I had a party, it would be an awesome thing to show everyone. Plus, a pearl was something in the sea, right? I could totally kick Poseidon's butt. But if I agreed now- that would make me seem greedy. My reputation would turn to dust.

I raised an eyebrow. "Only one?" I asked.

Ares interrupted. "I say we have a war with them. So what? I got a new weapon yesterday from weapons-R-us and it's the best! Im itching to try it out."

"You keep your weapon where it is, Ares. Or I will try it out- on you." Athena snapped.

Ares shrunk back.

"Father- unless, you want both pearls?"

I nodded.

"But- the pearls! They are a vital thing to the whole quest- taking both away, it- it would be disastrous!"

Bingo. My solution.

"I want to make it fair for them." I said. "Curing Annabeth, but making the quest slightly harder in return. Well, not really, since as you said, '_Annabeth is a vital part' _Or whatever."

Athena was shaking.

Finally Ares spoke. "I'll trade my new awesome killing machine so that those punks only trade one pearl with you, Zeus."

Athena was shocked, she mouthed '_thank you' _to Ares and looked at me hopeful, but I just shook my head.

"I'll trade my new cereal products with you!" Demeter tried.

"I'll trade the chair I used to trap Hera in." Haphaestus said. Hera ran towards him and he shot out of the hall with her in hot pursuit.

"I'll trade my whole- wait, half my collection of perfume with you!" Aphrodite said, as if perfume was the most valuable thing in the world.

_It is a good offer._ A voice in my head said.

_No. _I replied. _What in hades would I even do with perfume? It doesn't even look cool as a trophy at parties._

I shook my head. Charmspeak.

Athena sighed and Aphrodite lowered her head in defeat. _Ha_, I thought.

"I'll give you a branch of my golden tree you always wanted." Hades tempted.

I winced. I always begged Hades for even a touch at that tree, but the answer was always no. But a branch…mmm…

I still shook my head.

"Must it really be both pearls, father? Must you really be that cruel?"

"Athena, it is not my decision in the first place to cure Annabeth-"

"Ok, fine. Two pearls it is. Poseidon, can you- nevermind. I will speak to you later." She said suspiciously when I looked at her.

And with that, I waved my hand, and everyone disappeared from their thrones, leaving me with some private time.

"Perrie?" I said, talking into a hologram image of a pretty aura.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Get me two new spaces on my trophy wall. Some new additions are coming to join us."

**How was that? Im super super super super super super sorry that I haven't updated in a billion years! But now I've got inspiration and Im all pumped up! How will Percy, Nico and Thalia offer the pearls? And what kind of trouble will they bump in? Please leave reviews on how you think this chapter with the POV of Zeus went ^^ Thanks :)**


	16. B for Basilisk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: What will happen in Hogwarts? More mystery, and a huge clue to how this fanfic will end! :D**

Percy's POV

"Alright students, take your seats" Professor McGonagall said.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. But I sat down anyways.

-_Flashback to yesterday night-_

_I was wondering around, due to the sudden shock. Everyone was still in the hall looking at Annabeth, who was frozen in her position. I couldn't bear it, so I went out alone. I heard some whispering, so I quickly kneeled down and put my ear to the door so I could hear more clearly._

"_It's back." One professor said._

"_No. It's impossible. It has been destroyed!" Another professor exclaimed._

"_Two more incidents has been reported just then. Vy Lyn, a second year was petrified a few minutes after that transfer-"_

"_Don't tell me- it was Hermione?" A squeaky voice said._

"_No. She has been with me all the time." A voice I recognised as Dumbledore confirmed._

"_Do you think-"_

_But I didn't hear anything else, because Nico and Thalia somehow found me, and insisted they accompany me back to my dorm so I wouldn't be so sad. I appreciated it, but I was also dying to know about the incidents._

_-End Flashback-_

I sat next to Justin who I realised was eagerly explaining more theories about Annabeth's recent incident. I quckly blinked and shook my head, to clear the thoughts. A new day. Maybe the day Annabeth was going to be saved.

"Y'know, people have been petrified before." He told me. "I remember in our second year- you weren't here of course, but some students got petrified because they almost looked into the eyes of- wait for this- the basilisk."

"Sorry Justin," I replied, tired and shaken. "I don't really want to hear myths because that won't help me find the cure." I replied, while turning to page 441, which contained the instructions of turning a spoon into a butterfly.

"It's not a myth!" he said. "Seriously, a basilisk is this huge snake/serpent thing. I can't explain how creepy and disturbing it is."

"That bad, huh?" I said, thinking about the time when I 'killed' the hydra, but only made it worse- with Annabeth.

"I'm telling you Percy, this has something to do with Annabeth."

I froze. My spoon had a body of a spoon, but it already had wings and were zooming around. Justin impatiently grabbed it, and accidently slammed it onto the table.

"Justin Fletch-Finchley! One more time then you and Mr Jackson will both be serving detention in my office!"

Justin hurriedly said his apologies, then spoke to me in a quieter tone, but I knew he was getting excited.

"What if the basilisk isn't dead? What if it's still there?"

"I don't get it." I said.

"Ok, remember how you ran out of the hall? Well, I thought you'll get lost, or meet the Bloody Baron- Slytherin ghost, he's a nasty one. Anyways, I was worried… so I followed you. And you were crouching down listening… and I got curious… "

"So you overheard that conversation too?" I asked.

"Yes. Two more incidents. Come on Percy, obviously its not Hermione. She's not barking mad. It must be the basilisk."

"But-but the basilisk." I stammered. "It was killed by Harry Potter."

Justin grinned. "Ah, being doing some Hogwarts history homework?"

I winced. It was Annabeth that told me everything about the 'Harry Potter' legends.

"My point is, you know how he killed that basilisk. The basilisk was huge at that time. What if it laid eggs?"

"I will now be coming to see you perform the act of transforming a spoon into a butterfly now. Front row first, please get ready." Professor McGonagall announced.

I was looking at the first row, which were quietly going over the incantations and practising. All of them looked nervous.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" Justin said while pinching his nose to create an annoying voice.

"Funny."

"My point- what if that egg hatched-"

"And created the basilisk that now roams Hogwarts." I whispered, finally catching on. That was how we could finally finish the mission. That was our ticket home, to camp half blood. Kill the serpant, prove ourselves and reveal our identities as demigods to the school. Then, for ridding them a horrible beast that would cause panic and disaster to the school, they would not attack camp half blood. This would change the whole thing. Chrion sent us here to understand the enemy so when we went back we would be prepared for war. But if we actually killed that serpant- we could end the war before it ever began! My heart began pounding.

_Finally. A breakthrough. We might actually make it!_

McGonagall looked at her watch. "My goodness, class dismissed! I am late for a very important meeting, out of my way please students!"

"She must be going to the meeting that discusses about the basilisk." Justin whispered.

But I wasn't listening, because I saw an owl flying around. And that could only mean one thing- Athena.

**I was about to end it here, but since I haven't update in a like, forever, this will be an extra-long chapter :)**

The owl was snow white, and boy it was fast. I ran past at least like ten classrooms and up loads of staircases.

"Why are you running?" Thalia shouted, when she saw me whiz past.

"Justfollowme!" I shouted back when I saw her. Thalia proved to be a pretty good runner as sometimes she ran faster than me, but quickly slowed down to my pace.

"Why is there an owl here?" she asked. I was surprised she didn't know the answer.

"Athena" I said.

We turned again, and we saw Nico. I looked at him and he understood me immediately. It would be useless to just chase the owl, it was faster than us. We needed to trap it. So whenever the owl tried to turn, I would apply pressure from the right side, and Thalia would apply pressure from the left, so it was forced to go straight. Finally we saw Nico in the front. Thalia and I nodded in understanding and we suddenly slowed down. The owl flew straight into Nico and he caught it.

"What does it say?" I asked, sweaty faced yet proud of our victory.

The three of us were in a tight circle, panting while I unrolled the parchment tied onto the owl.

_Congratulations demigods for seeing this message._

_This message is strictly confidential, and whatever appears on this note will only be read by you three._

_We gods and goddesses have agreed that Annabeth can be back on a condition._

_The two pearls you retrieved. You must trade that._

_This is on the wishes of Lord Zeus, and I am merely telling you on his behalf. _

_Good Luck. _

_Percy. You know how you must be united with the wizards to stop the war. We are relying on you. You know how to offer the pearls. The old place._

When we all finished the letter, the paper burned and turned into ashes.

"Was that from Athena?" Thalia asked. She was the first to speak.

"Yeah- yeah I think so." I replied.

"Percy… the letter… it mentioned you." Nico said.

"Listen guys, I have to tell you something."

They leaned in closer.

"I think… I know what Athena's trying to tell me… to tell all of us."

"What?" they both said.

I licked my lips. My theory was crazy.

"First, there's this place, its almost like its designed for me. Im betting that the gods created it, as a little home for any demigods that went by. It smells like the sea. It's for children of Poseidon."

They nodded.

I continued. "Well, I think we are supposed to give the pearls there. That's where we do the offering."

"And then Annabeth will come back." Nico said.

"Wait, guys. But, the wishing pearls- they must be vital for us. We spent so much time and effort, we nearly died!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Glad I wasn't there with you back then." Nico said.

"My point is, if we give the pearls,that would take our quest backwards." Thalia said.

"True." Nico admitted.

"But if we don't have Annabeth, we won't be going anywhere." I said.

"Percy, think logically. We know Annabeth is your girlfriend, but you have to judge without being-  
"

"Im not!" I said. "Seriously- I know it. We need Annabeth." I looked at Nico, silently begging him to agree. He looked at Thalia, then back at me, and finally nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." Thalia said. "We trade the pearls. Then what?"

"The basilisk." I said.

"What? Is that some type of mushroom?" Nico said.

Thalia looked at him weirdly.

"I wish." I said. "It's a giant snake/serpant thing. And if you look at its eyes, you die."

"Fascinating." Nico said.

"What does our quest have to do with the Basilisk?" Thalia asked.

"Well, on the night that- that- Annabeth got petrified… I kinda just went off by myself, wandering around… and then I heard the teachers have a discussion."

"Discussion about what?" Thalia asked.

"More students being petrified." I said. "I don't think its Hermione… because the petrifying process only happens on demigods."

"So it must be that basilisk thing." Nico said.

I nodded. "Change of plan. Rescue Annabeth first. I know we need her to do what we will have to do."

Nico looked confused. Thalia smirked.

"And what will we be doing, General Percy?" Thalia asked in a knowing tone.

I grinned. "We kick Basilisk butt."

**Sorry i havent updated in like... ages... again :) Just wanted to give you guys a HUGGEEEE hint. But the story doesnt end here- its only beginning. More drama, more trouble more fighting :D The best has yet to come! And please keep reviewing! Thanks!~**


	17. Mrytle's secret!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: I realised I haven't been doing the golden trio's POV much lately. So im doing one now :D Read on!**

Hermione's POV

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself. I was in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, sitting on the same cubicle I was sitting on when I accidently transformed into a half cat by putting a cat hair into the Polyjuice Potion.

"Oh, Hermione. You should cry more. You look soooo much uglier when you cry." Myrtle said.

I threw a roll of toilet paper at her face. It went through, of course, but ghosts have this feeling when they actually miss being solid.

"Hey!" she shouted. Then she zoomed off.

Ron wouldn't speak to me after he heard what I did to the girl. I got so mad- I don't even know how I could have made her petrified. It didn't seem right. Everything was disrupted since those three got here.

Three? Correction: Four.

Why? Well I was doubting myself for a few days, but the boy who charged in the hall that night- Nico di Angelo- he seemed like… like _them._ He sat with Percy and the other girl almost every day. They broke rules by not sitting at their house tables, but none of the professors seemed to notice. I bet the girl Annabeth was very important to them. For days, they were lost. But yesterday… something was wrong. The group was fired up again, like something big was happening. But why? Why were they suddenly all hopeful?

"Im backkk!" Moaning Myrtle said in an annoying tone. I looked up, and she had borrowed a helmet of another ghost- no doubt. The helmet was way too big for her, and there were silver stains in the front area, near the eye shields.

"Not bad." I said. "Maybe if you cover your whole body- including your face in that armour, Harry will like you."

See? Myrtle _always always always_ had a crush of 'famous' Harry Potter. Harry didn't like it, of course, but Myrtle thought that he liked me, so I was always her target to insult.

"Hey- good idea!" she said, and then rushed off.

I laughed.

Then she came storming back.

'Very funny, Hermione. If I cover my whole body in armour, Harry won't even notice me!" She shouted.

"Maybe if you move out of a girls toilet, he'll actually see you."

"Well… I … But…"

"Good luck thinking." I said.

"You don't need to be so mean." She said, twirling her pigtails. "I've been scared of this place ever since a few days ago."

I laughed. "Scared? Myrtle, like it or not, this is your place, well- literally your home."

"But there's strange noises."

That got me alert.

"Strange noises? Like what?" I said, leaping up from the toilet and accidently dropping the bunch of tissue paper I was gathering for my tears on my lap.

"You're tidying it up." Myrtle said.

"Yes." I said hurriedly. " What about the noises?"

"Well, funny you should ask. It was like the noises I heard a few years ago. When you were here. The first time I met Harry- he was so handsome-"

"Myrtle. Stay on track." I reminded.

"Aww… but he is!"

"Just tell me."

"Fine." She said grumpily. "It was like the giant monster that brave, wonderful, brilliant-"

"Focus."

"Yeah. It was like a deep hissing sound. The first time I heard it I literally jumped out of my skin."

"You don't- you don't have any-"

"I know! Just because im a ghost doesn't mean its Lets-point-out-Myrtle-is-a-ghost-and-throw-insults-in-her-face day."

"Fine. Sorry. But are you sure it was a snake sound you heard?"

"Im positive. It made me shiver and I ran out of the bathroom, accidently scaring a group of first years."

I nodded. I think I knew why the three were so excited. But I needed evidence, and if my theory was true, everyone was in trouble.

"Myrtle, don't you just love seeing Harry?" I said sweetly.

"Yes. He hasn't come to visit me much these days." She sniffled.

"Well, if you do a little favour for me, I'll be sure to let him know to visit you."

She immediately smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. What do I need to do?"

I smiled. "I heard the teachers were going to have a little meeting today."

She nodded.

"Don't you think its suspicious, how the teachers have a meeting, everyday?"

Myrtle narrowed her eyes and thought. "Yes… its usually a fortnight, once a week at most."

"Would you mind helping me listen to the meeting?" I asked, putting my best innocent face on.

"Why?"

"Oh, those silly questions. The most important thing is that you want to see Harry."

She nodded "Ok. When do I go?"

I looked at my watch. "Now is a good time." I said.

She smiled at me, and whizzed away.

-_Time Skip-_

I was sitting in the same cubicle for like, 45 minutes now. I missed Double Potions this morning, feeling upset. It would be the professor meeting now, so there wouldn't be classes, then after classes would be a break. A perfect time to speak my thoughts the Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Myrtle said as she burst in. "You- will- not- believe what I heard!" She said.

I nodded eagerly, signalling for her to go on.

"It's true. The basilisk is back. Three more attacks in the last two days!"

"None have died?" I asked.

"No, which is most disturbing. Usually-"

"Yes. Usually looking a basilisk in the eye results to death unless the gaze is reflected."

Myrtle was speechless.

"I memorise things word for word. Get used to it." I said, a bit too harsh.

Myrtle immediately began crying. "Be mean to M-myrtle." She sobbed. "Because she's a ghost and she c-cant hurt you back!"

"Im sorry Myrtle… I didn't mean that" I said

She didn't reply but stopped crying.

"I was afraid this would happen." I said, worried.

"Well, hopefully another student becomes a ghost with me. Then I wont be so lonely."

"Myrtle!" I shouted.

"Sorry.."

I sighed.

"Has the meeting ended?" I asked.

"Not when I left, no. As soon as I heard them I rushed back to you."

"It should end now." I said, opening the toilet door and going outside. "Well, thanks for your help-"

"Don't forget to bring Harry here!" She called back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically.

"What?" she replied.

"Don't worry. I will bring him."

And with that, I left Moaning Myrtle inside her own little 'home' and began rushing towards the Gryffindor common rooms to tell Harry and Ron the horrible news I just discovered.

**Short chapter ^^ But I thought it would be something interesting :D Please review! 3**


	18. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've been so busy lately but here's the next chapter. Woot!**

Percy's POV

I lead Thalia and Nico to the special place where I went before. I nodded, and making sure no one saw us, we began.

I summoned water from the cracking fountain and it sprang to life, creating a rainbow mist. We were about to do an Iris-Message when Olympus dialled us.

"Hello demigods." Zeus said in an excited tone. "The pearls?"

I swallowed. Then looked at Thalia and Nico. They held the pearls forward, and for a second I felt a pang- _What if giving him the pearl really will take this whole mission back? Oh wait- this never was a mission- it was a suicidal, one-way ticket to hades._ I quickly shook the thought, and took a deep breath. As soon as the pearls touched the shimmery mist under the Iris-Message, they disappeared, and Zeus smiled.

"You have done nicely, demigods. Now my favour-" he paused for a second. "You should find that Annabeth has now somehow woken up, and in the great hall eating breakfast."

I was stunned. _Must be great to be a god. _"Yeah.. thanks.. Lord Zeus" I muttered, then Thalia broke the Iris-Message with her hands, the fountain water dried out, cracks appeared, the pot plants withered and the whole atmosphere became once again an abandoned place, that no-one seemed to find.

"Not that interesting. God, if we had another way-" Thalia started.

"We don't." I interrupted. "And if what Zeus says is true, Annabeth should be finally woken up, and we can tell her about this."

"I don't feel good about this." Thalia said.

"Me neither." Nico agreed.

I took another deep breath. "Thanks guys, always an incredible source of negative-ism"

"Negative-ism isn't a word, doofus." Thalia said.

_Thanks gods Annatbeth is going to back. I am going to be crazy if I stay with these two any longer._

**-**Time skip-

Annabeth's POV

"Yeah okay, you know what? This is hopeless" Percy said, his hair messed up.

So it was 3am in the morning, and for the billionth time we broke the dorm rules by slipping out of beds and meeting in the library. Almost got caught by Filch- Nico was too loud, dragging his feet, but I managed to take a porcelain cup and smash it into storeys below. Lucky Filch was a thick head, he just followed the sound and went. So- where was I? Oh yeah, we were in the library, and fighting over how we could find the second basilisk.

"Well, obviously we can stick up posters asking for a basilisk?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and freak everyone out? I don't think so." I replied

"Thank god someone here has brains." Nico said.

"Seaweed Brain, I've been petrified and un-petrified mysteriously according to you," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Gods know how many brain cells I've lost, and look at you!" I pinched my nose. "How about we stick up posters?" Then I let go and spoke normally. "Yeah- I don't think so."

"Well Annabeth, Percy was probably-" Nico began.

"Joking? Totally." I glared at Percy. "Just turn it down, Nico. And where's Thalia?" I asked

"Here!" She whispered.

"Hey, a little warning next time!" Percy said.

"So your 23 minutes late to this meeting." I began to say.

"Which is held under a table, with a broken lamp that's our only light source which might burn this whole place down and kill us." Nico said.

"Well, I guess it'll also kill the basilisk too." Percy said.

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious." Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes. Then suddenly, an idea formed inside my head.

"That's it!" I said excitedly, bumping my head on the table.

"Whoa, okay a minute of silence for the few million brain cells that just died." Percy said.

I glared at him again.

"Annabeth- Either your squinting really hard, or your just closing your eyes." Percy said, laughing. He highfived with Nico.

Thalia and me both sighed, _Boys_. We thought, and agreed.

"But seriously, what was that idea that got you so excited?" Thalia asked again.

"Well, it's not exactly a good one." I started.

"Yeah, compared with posting wanted stickers all over this school, any idea's got to be better." Nico said, smirking at Percy.

"Well- remember Harry Potter.. Hermione, and the red head?" I asked.

"Yeah" Thalia replied. Percy was looking at me like _Do they have anything to do with this?_

In which I replied _Totally. Now stop fooling around and listen. _Or at least that's what I tried to show. Hopefully it didn't look like me staring into his eyes and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, they've beaten the Basilisk before." I said.

"Correction- Harry Potter did, and he almost died." Nico said.

"Thankyou, now listen." I glared. "We have well.. co-operate with them.. for a while. Just to beat the basilisk. Then we'll reveal ourselves as demigods."

"-And go back to camp Half-Blood" Percy finished, grinning.

"Finally!" Thalia said. "Some action now."

"But- how do we get them to trust us? And how will they take this? Will they hate us for it?" Nico asked.

"Gods, I don't know!" I burst out. Then I lowered my voice. "We just have to be honest with them- but the demigod part stays a secret, and hope they co-operate with us."

"Annabeth, why can't we just bust this Basilisk? Why them to help us?" Thalia asked.

"Good question." I nodded. "I- I don't know. I just feel that I need them to help us, and.. it'll be important." I finished.

"Always trust your gut instincts." Thalia said, agreeing.

"Okay, its now 4:30 am in the morning, classes start in less than 5 hours, and im so tired I could sleep- right now. In a place which could potentially catch fire and kill us." Percy said.

"Yeah, okay." I said. "We'll figure this out tomorrow- I mean, today.." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Everyone get a good sleep, today is going to be a long day."

**Toning this chapter down because next chapter is basically demigod vs wizard, plus a scene where Annabeth and Hermione are destined to fight against each other- or can they calm down and find away to truce before the others tear each other apart? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	19. Wakey Wakey, Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: I'm excited myself to be writing this chapter! Eeek! And thankyou EVERYONE who gave me reviews and supported me :D**

Percy's POV

After double potions which I failed, I met in Library with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"I swear, we've been here longer than I've been sleeping in my bed." Nico groaned.

"Shh!" Thalia said. She took a deep breath. "Okay, before we start discussing how we're going to get those three annoying stick-waving, totally un co-operative, idiots."

"Thalia, control yourself." Annabeth said. "They might be _idiots_, but we need them to get out of here."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Fine, Annabeth. But trust me, I don't think it'll work. We're probably better off just finding the snake ourselves."

"Wait." I said. "Thalia, Hunters work in groups. Team work, cooperation, doing stuff together."

Thalia looked at me like _Get to the point, Doofus._

I sighed. "I mean, don't you see that we kinda rely on them? That Harry Potter boy has experience, and they need us to rid this huge risk that might force them to close Hogwarts-"

"What would you feel like if suddenly Camp was closed?" Nico said, in a whisper.

That got me off guard, and by the looks of it, Thalia was pretty shocked as well.

"Just get on with it." Thalia finally said, flipping through some random book off a shelf.

"Okay." Annabeth announced. "We're going to miss the next period- whatever class you have, just make an excuse. I don't even care if you get a detention."

I gasped and talked in a high-pitched, girly voice despite my awful imitation.

"Annabeth doesn't care about detentions?" I said, laughing. "Someone pinch me!"

"Ha ha ha." Annabeth said, in the most monotone voice I've ever heard. "Very funny, Seaweed Brain." She kicked me under the table. I winced.

"Here's the plan" Annabeth began. "We go to their dorms, I think the three are all in Gryffindor, which makes it much easier. Let's just try and talk to them-"

"Try?" Thalia asked, smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No- okay, Let's just TALK first. No hands on combat, no random celestial bronze sword coming up and detaching a few heads. They might be more powerful than we thought."

Thalia laughed. "They have sticks. We have real weapons."

"But the sticks- it's difficult. I've never been so confused." I tried to explain. My head exploding with how _wizards_ could exist and us not knowing it until now, until we had to.

Annabeth nodded in my direction. "I've been wondering about this- but it's like two different worlds that use two different sources, both which might belong in the category called _magic_."

"Don't confuse me now, Annabeth. I've finally got the hang of them able to do some voodoo magic and a giant snake slithering around in _pipes_, I don't think I want to understand quantum physics and atomic theories about parallel universes." Nico said, all in one breath.

I raised an eyebrow. "Quantum theories? What's that?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me. "Quantum Physics, but I wasn't going there. Just that people can wave wands and enchant things. That still seems so- wrong."

"Well, like it or not Annabeth, we're living in a real life 'wrong' situation." I said. "How about let's just go in, 'talk' and then get them to help us."

"I approve." Nico said.

"Me too." Thalia said, flipping pages on an old dusty book. She looked up. "I liked the way how you said 'get them to help us.' Oh this is going to be fun."

I smiled, and looked at Annabeth.

"Well, I guess. But we have to be careful. They aren't monsters. Those three people are living homo sapiens as well. Let's hope we'll be fine." Annabeth said.

"Fine?" I smirked. "If I were them, I'd be praying."

**Probably my shortest chapter yet. But two chapter updates in one day! Also going to start working on the next chapter, I couldn't help laughing as I wrote this, but anyways, I've been thinking If I should end it in 3-5 chapters, or keep going? Please let me know by reviewing, I read them all! Bel9, thanks! I was going to add a middle A/N again, but remembered your tip :D I'm off to write the next chapter now! 3**


	20. Spies or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… sad right? Wahhh….**

**A/N: This story is probably going to end soon.. *sniff* and thankyou for the 94 reviews! Random Chick, your spam is much appreciated haha. Haven't updated in centuries, basically spent that time spamming good reads and posting reviews literally begging Rick Riordan to release HoH. K, enough ranting, read on! **

Hermione's POV

"Listen Hermione, I don't think the three are that bad." Harry began, as we started to walk to the library.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ Listen to yourself Harry! Those three, are nothing but trouble." I rebutted, angry at Harry and Ron.

"Blimey, Hermione, We've been talking about this all day!" Ron said.

"Hermione, you need to calm down-" Harry tried, keeping up with my pace.

"No, Harry. I guarantee those three are up to something! I- I can't even concentrate in classes because of them, and you two are convinced that they aren't spies!" I fired.

"Well Hermione- who could they be spying for? Voldemort?" Harry said, then touched his scar. "I don't feel anything when I'm around them."

I stopped, and turned to them. "Well if I can't convince you, fine!" I looked at them and walked off to the library. Ron ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Hermione, what makes you so convinced? Harry already says he doesn't feel anything!"

I shook his hand off and explained impatiently. "Well of course! Those three aren't You-Know-Who, Harry never feels pain when he's near Malfoy, does he?"

Ron was about to say something when footsteps came down the hall, and I saw the four _spies._ I lifted my hands up in the air. "I give up, let's sort this out, and we can ask them if they are spies or not."

The four walked towards us, and the girl- Annabeth walked straight towards me.

"Well, I guess you've come here to own up, aren't you?" I asked, while Ron was busy engaging in a series of eye actions with Harry.

"Own up?" Annabeth asked, looking confused.

"Stop it with the act. You might have fooled my friends, but I know what you're up to. You're obviously here to find us, and you've bought more people. Now you have a new addition to your team of spies, that dark haired boy over there."

Annabeth laughed and pointed to the boy in the corner. "Him? Okay- so he's new, but what makes you think we're spies?"

I walked up even closer to her. "The professors are having meetings more frequently, there's more attacks ever since you came."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "That was a pure coincidence, I swear. You need to hear me out."

"Hear you out? I don't have time for you to confess. If you're going to, Dumbledore's office is right up there."

"Bloody, Hermione! You need to hear this!" Ron said.

Annabeth smirked and instantly I understood why. _That girl must have diverted me from Harry and Ron. The other three were talking to them- fooling them, while I wasted my time with her! _

I walked towards the main group. "Hermione, it's the basilisk! We need to kill it." Harry urged, looking at me.

"I'm not the boss here, Harry." I said gently. "We can kill the basilisk- but the term we does not include _them_." I looked in Annabeth and Percy's direction.

Annabeth gripped my hand and she was a lot stronger than I thought. "Snap out of it, Hermione. What's the bigger threat? Us, or more attacks and Hogwarts gone?"

"So you are admitting that you are spies." I said, with a streak of pride.

The girl with short hair walked forward. "We have a plan, but we need your help to take us to the basilisk. You have experience-"

I pushed the girl away. "Thanks for the information, I believe you can go back now. Harry, Ron and I can figure this out ourselves." I gripped both of their arms and dragged them away.

"Hermione! Stop!" Annabeth yelled, almost desperate. I hesitated, but moved on, dragging them two away.

**How short! So is Annabeth going to work with Hermione? And what makes Hermione so stubborn? This chapter is superr short, I know Will try to update A.S.A.P :3 Thankyou everyone!**


End file.
